Where She Belongs
by amoet
Summary: Post Jinchuu. Kaoru decides to help her late father's friend in Yokohama. Her only purpose is offering her aid, but one swordsman doesn't just let her go easily, mostly to convince her where she belongs.
1. Prologue

**Rating:** Mostly PG

**Warning:** Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine obviously. I'm just playing with Nobuhiro-sensei's sand box.

**Notes: **

\- I post this sneak peek chapter for Takeru's birthday since the third series of my Kenji Chronicles hasn't ready yet. Happy 26th birthday, Takeru-kun :)

\- Sato and Emi are Kenshin and Kaoru for this future story. Oh come on, we have the real Kenshin and Kaoru, so why not?

\- Just an ordinary AU story because I know there are more than 123456789 stories about Kaoru and the dojo post Jinchuu.

\- Last, but not least…**Happy Takeru Day** and happy weekend, minna-san…

**Beta:** No.

* * *

**Prologue**

Kaoru sat on the floor, staring at her father's bokken in front of her, the symbol of the master of her dojo. But, truthfully, it was not the bokken that occupied her mind. It was the redhead swordsman who suddenly appeared at this dojo, far from Tokyo. She only had been left for one week, and here he was.

Kaoru knew their relationship had changed ever since Enishi's Jinchuu. Kenshin showed his affections, in his own way, without making clear of his purpose. Kaoru understood he didn't have any experiences on how to deal with a woman romantically, especially not from his first marriage.

And, Kaoru's blood ran cold.

She knew she couldn't be by Kenshin's side if the shadow of his first wife still lingered.

And, that was why she accepted the invitation from the letter.

And now, he was here.

A soft knock on the shoji alerted her.

Kaoru sat still for a moment before rose to her feet and opened the shoji.

The sight behind the shoji made her heart jumped. Kenshin was there, holding a tray of two cups, wearing a light kimono with his hair down, his sakabatou on his left hip. The sight was something Kaoru never imagined before.

The redhead smiled. "Would you like to have some tea with me, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru blinked. Her gaze turned to the tray and then to Kenshin. The smile never wavered.

Kaoru slowly smiled, too.

"Yes."

Kenshin's eyes turned bright and waited until Kaoru settled on the engawa before sitting next to her, tray between them and sakabatou lay next to him.

They both sipped their tea, but Kaoru didn't feel relax. Her curiosity made her nervous, and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Why are you here?" Kaoru asked in low voice. Her eyes didn't leave her cup.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kenshin put down his cup and stared at her face. "To follow my heart."

Kaoru froze.

_No, don't say that._

Her grip on her cup tightened. "Your heart or your duty?"

Kenshin's smile faded a little. Kaoru heard him sighed and turn to stare at his face, but the redhead already stared into the night sky.

"I know someone who once I said goodbye to and then, she followed me to Kyoto." Kenshin turned again to Kaoru. "Do you think she followed me because of duty?"

Kaoru almost scowled. "I have no other man in my heart, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled genuinely, making the girl raised her eyebrows. "Then, you must know how I feel if I follow you here all the way from Tokyo."

Kaoru frowned and put her cup on the tray. To her surprise, with his speed, Kenshin held Kaoru's wrist.

Time stood still and Kaoru slowly raised her head to stare at the man in front of her.

"Kaoru…"

His eyes were soft and she could feel the calloused hand which held her wrist so gently and yet afraid to let her go. The shihondai tried to tame her erratic breathing. "Good night, Kenshin."

Again, to her surprise, Kenshin released her wrist and let her be.

Later that night, Kaoru saw a shadow outside her shoji door; a shadow of a man sat on the engawa, leaning on the pillar with his head bowed and his sword on his right shoulder.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rating:** Mostly PG

**Warning:** Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine obviously. I'm just playing with Nobuhiro-sensei's sand box.

**Note: **

\- Yes, finally this story is on, minna-san.

\- Kenji Chronicles will be posted soon.

**Beta: **orchid14 kindly enough spares her time to look into my draft.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Three weeks earlier_

Kaoru took a deep breath and swept her sweaty forehead. Her teaching session at Maekawa Dojo had just been over. She glanced to the dark sky and realized the sun had already set. Kaoru blew a breath and started to collect her things and bokken to go home.

Since she returned to Tokyo after the Enishi incident, she started giving lesson to the nearby dojos for the financial income. Her own dojo needed repairing, not to mention Sano and Megumi already had their separated ways. Kaoru was more concerned with Kenshin's recovery, and with Yahiko's help she knew she could leave her own dojo under her apprentice's care.

A frown appeared on her beautiful face when she remembered her trip to Kyoto with Kenshin to visit Tomoe's grave. Despite her gratitude over the woman who protected her on the island, she also felt an icy feeling in her heart. Kaoru knew she loved Kenshin. Her heart belonged to him.

But, Kenshin…

His heart was not only devoted to her.

Maekawa-san walked her to the front gate and Kaoru bowed to the man. She didn't feel surprise when she saw Kenshin already waiting for her outside the gate.

He smiled and approached her.

"How was your training, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru smiled back.

"It went well."

A common greeting, like always.

They walked side by side and Kaoru noticed Kenshin closer than usual. She was used to his behavior, mostly after he told her about his devastation when he thought she was dead. Kaoru blushed when she felt Kenshin's hand on her lower back.

When they arrived at the dojo, as always, Kenshin offered her dinner and bath and she said her thank you. After that, she would bid Kenshin good night and return to her room. In her room, Kaoru blew a long breath.

Closer, but nothing happened.

x

Kenshin watched Kaoru got into her room and lowered his head. Some parts of him wanted to join her in the room, they were alone anyway, but his logic side often won the argument. Several times he wanted to talk to Kaoru about his feelings, but he didn't know how to start. He wondered if Kaoru still wanted him after everything had happened. He only knew one thing, he couldn't let her go nor leave her, the strong feeling that consumed him and the cause why he said goodbye to his first love. He wanted to tell Tomoe that he had found his happiness and wanted to live in the present.

After Kaoru's ki softened and he heard her steady breathing, Kenshin returned to his room and took his sakabatou. He returned to his previous spot in front of Kaoru's room, sat on the engawa and leaning on the pillar, just like the way he slept in the war. Tonight, and like the previous nights, he would protect her.

x

In the morning, as always, Kaoru woke up with her breakfast ready. Yahiko already arrived for helping Kaoru fixing the training hall. Kenshin never stepped into the hall, he only watched from afar. Kaoru often saw his eyes fixed on one spot on the wall, the spot which looked like a stab of a sword and she shivered. The spot probably where her doll was placed by Enishi before.

Several workers arrived and began their work on the house, and Kaoru, along with Yahiko, watched them. Kaoru sighed when she realized the money she had yesterday would be gone for paying the workers.

"Excuse me, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru turned and saw a mailman with Kenshin next to him. She blinked. She must have been too engrossed, for she did not notice him entering.

"Yes?"

The man gave her an envelope. "A letter for you from Yokohama."

Kaoru raised her eyebrows and eyed the envelope before took it from the man's hand. "Thank you," she said, smiling.

The man bowed and turned around, also with Kenshin next to him. Kaoru could catch Kenshin glanced to the envelope on her hand.

Yahiko peered into the letter. "Yokohama? Do you have friends in Yokohama?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Not that I know of." She examined the letter and noticed the sender's name.

Fujiya.

Kaoru became more curious.

She slowly stepped into the engawa and opened the letter.

_Dear Kamiya-san,_

_Forgive me for the sudden approach, but I don't know whom else I can ask for help. I'm Yosuke Fujiya, a friend of your father. We both were very close before he was sent to war. I'm sorry for your loss and for the late of my condolences. After the war was over, I opened a dojo and started to teach kendo, just like your father. And for a few months back, my dojo had intruders and I tried my best to take care of it. But, despite my best effort, it's getting out of hand. I'm asking if you or maybe one of your trusted apprentices can come here to help me. I enclosed a map of my dojo in case you decided to come._

_Thank you very much._

_Sincerely,_

_Fujiya Yosuke_

_Master of Fujiya Dojo_

Kaoru blinked rapidly.

Unbeknownst to Kaoru, Kenshin watched her from afar.


	3. Chapter 2

**Rating:** Still in PG area

**Warning:** Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, it's not mine.

**Notes:**

\- I took a similar scene from the first movie. Can you guess which one is it?

\- Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and faves.

\- To **kokoronagomu**: thank you for the very live reviews. Replied on PM.

**Beta: **orchid14

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru assisted the master in another dojo in the afternoon and Kenshin insisted he walked her before he returned to prepare dinner. He knew there was something important in the letter, for Kaoru turned a little quiet and her eyes were not shining like usual. Kenshin realized it was not his place to ask about the letter, but on the other side, Kaoru's uneasiness was his concerns, too. He promised himself to always protect her and if he did feel curious, at least he could ask her about it, right?

Right.

Kamiya Dojo needed some repairing after Enishi's attack and Kaoru was now working extra hard so she could fix everything. Kenshin sighed and remembered the money Yamagata gave him after the ordeal with Shishio. It was more than enough and he often contemplated to give some of them to Kaoru, for helping her fixing the dojo, but he was afraid the girl would think he underestimated her. Kaoru had been living alone after her father died and before she came across him on the street.

Kenshin continued making dinner while deeply engrossed in between his musings. The training hall probably needed another two or three days before it could be used again. At last, after the long debates with himself, Kenshin decided he would give some of his money to Kaoru whether she liked it or not. The worse was she would ask him to leave her house.

Kenshin stilled his hand and his body went colder. The thought of leaving Kaoru was something he couldn't fathom. Not after he thought she was dead. And no one would protect her if he left.

But, Kaoru had the right to send him away. He was only her friend, best friend.

Was he?

Kenshin shook his head. He knew he was not. Kaoru said she wanted to stay with him and he was so happy to hear that. Her acceptance, her trust for him was the force that drew him to her.

And her smile.

Oh, that smile.

Kenshin's heart thumped. Her smile was the true smile even from the start. It was that smile that made him deliriously happy. Kaoru made him felt that way probably without her even realizing it.

Mostly, she stood by him in Kyoto when he never thought she would, but she did. She didn't leave him. She didn't leave him like…

Kenshin shook his head again.

He swore to himself to always protect her and now he was.

_As a friend?_

No, he couldn't lie to himself that he didn't want his relationship with Kaoru to evolve into something more than what they had now. He wanted to follow his heart, to be able to call her his woman.

To become her husband.

The last thought made Kenshin shiver in a good way.

He quickly dismissed the prospect of becoming Kaoru's husband away from his mind and returned to his task.

x

Kaoru smiled and bowed to the dojo owner. The owner was generous enough for the money. She was smiling not only because of the money, but at the prospect that she could ask Kenshin to cook something different for them or maybe for all of them to have dinner at the Akabeko. She and Kenshin needed a little break from the cooking schedule. Moreover, the money was enough to make sure her dojo would be fully repaired sooner than she expected. As much as she loved lending a hand at teaching in another dojo, Kaoru preferred to teach in her own dojo.

Her smile turned into a frown when she remembered the letter she had received the day before. She hasn't made her decision yet. Her evil side wanted to ignore the letter. Her dojo endured that kind of things too and she got a little help from a swordsman who now stayed at her place. Perhaps the Fujiya Dojo would be lucky enough to have the same kind of assistance. And there was her good side that wanted to help. The dojo owner was her father's friend after all. Sending Yahiko there, of course, was an option, however Kaoru was afraid he was too young to handle such a situation. But, if she left herself, she would have to leave her dojo behind.

The sight of a redhead swordsman waiting for her made Kaoru put aside her worry about the letter. Kenshin also bowed to the owner and when the front gate closed, he approached Kaoru and smiled.

"How was your teaching, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru returned the smile. "It was good and the owner was generous with the payment." She took her money from her sleeve and opened the wallet. Kenshin's eyes widened when Kaoru took some and gave it to him.

"You can cook something else tomorrow, Kenshin, or maybe we can eat dinner at Akabeko? You need a break from the kitchen."

Kenshin blinked and eyed Kaoru's hand.

"Take it!" Kaoru shoved her hand to him and Kenshin reluctantly accepted the money.

"Come on. Let's go home," Kaoru smiled before turned around.

Kenshin stood immobile with the money in his hand. His heart screamed to run to Kaoru and returned the money to her and declared she didn't have to work hard anymore for he didn't care. He was a farmer's son. He knew how to grow vegetables or radishes. He would be the one to work hard. In return, he would give her his money.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin blinked and realized Kaoru already a few steps ahead in front of him. He stepped closer to Kaoru and smiled. A smile that seemed so different from his usual rurouni smile which made Kaoru blush a little.

"Dinner at Akabeko sounds fine, that it does."

Kaoru nodded in a daze and Kenshin touched Kaoru's back slightly before walking her home to Kamiya Dojo.

No, he would not ruin this moment.

Perhaps tomorrow after dinner he could talk about giving his share of money to her.

And…the letter.

x

The next day, Kaoru went home early to see Kenshin already prepared a bath for her. She donned her kimono while taming her nervousness. This was the first time for her to have dinner alone with Kenshin after the ordeal. It seemed like a…date. And Kaoru sighed sadly while combing her hair and tied it into a bun. As much as she wanted a date, it was far from it. When she prepared to leave her room, the sight of the letter stopped her. She eyed it for a brief second before sliding the shoji door opened.

In the corner of the hall, Kenshin stood straight and Kaoru blinked. Kenshin wore a light blue gi and grey hakama. Looked like she was not the only one who dressed for this occasion.

"Kaoru-dono, you look lovely."

Kaoru smiled a little. "Thank you, Kenshin. You look nice, too."

"Shall we?"

Kaoru nodded and Kenshin, again, put his hand on her lower back and Kaoru blushed. They walked side by side to Akabeko and were greeted by Tae. Yahiko was already there. He gave Kaoru and Kenshin a secluded place in the corner and much to Kaoru's surprise, Kenshin sat next to her.

They didn't talk much, only enjoying each other company. Kaoru could feel Kenshin's eyes on her several times, but she ignored it. When the dinner was over, they paid for the food and said goodbye to Tae, Tsubame, and Yahiko.

Kenshin took a deep breath when they were far enough from Akabeko. His plan to ask about the letter first, and then about the money caused him to become nervous. And Kaoru seemed to notice his turmoil.

"Kenshin, are you alright?"

Kenshin blinked. "Yes, I am."

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows and her gaze returned to the street. "You look nervous." And she turned back to Kenshin. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Kenshin's shoulders slumped a little. Kaoru was too perceptive for her own good.

"Forgive me, Kaoru-dono. I don't mean to imply your personal matter. It's just… you look like you have a lot in your mind since you received that letter. May I ask what is it all about?"

Kaoru smiled. "It's a letter from my father's friend in Yokohama. He said he needed my help with his dojo. It seems serious, but I have no answer yet."

Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows. "How serious?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps more or less like mine when we first met."

Kenshin shivered. He remembered clearly how Kaoru was so reckless and almost lost her life.

No, he wouldn't allow it.

Reacting spontaneously, Kenshin held Kaoru's hands and stared into her eyes deeply, causing the girl to blink rapidly.

"Ken…Kenshin?"

"Kaoru, promise me don't do something like when we first met. I can't lose you again."

His eyes were so deep, and Kaoru could only nod in agreement. She even didn't notice Kenshin missed the honorific title.

Kenshin couldn't hold his emotion anymore and pulled Kaoru into a hug.

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"You are the most important person to me."

And Kaoru's heart clenched.

_So is she._

Slowly, Kaoru pulled herself from Kenshin's embrace.

"Kaoru?"

Her heart broke a little when she saw the slight hurt emerged in those eyes.

Not like this.

"I promise, Kenshin. It's late. We should go home."

Without another word, Kaoru started to walk, leaving a dumbfounded Kenshin behind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

**Disclaimer:** I'm still playing with Nobuhiro-sensei's sand box.

**Note: **An update for the weekend. Happy weekend, minna-san :)

**Beta: **orchid14

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Two weeks earlier_

The Dojo was fully repaired. The students came back after Kaoru sent them to practice at several dojos until her own place could be used. She was glad she could give lessons again. Maekawa-sensei and several masters came to visit her and gave her their wishes.

Kenshin, meanwhile, kept the days going with the uneasy feeling in his heart. Since the night after the dinner, Kaoru was avoiding him. She avoided him whenever he tried to get them together. She was still kind to him, but her smile was not reaching her eyes anymore.

Several times Kenshin wanted to pull his hair in frustration. He tried to recall what he had said that night that made his beloved's mood changed. The only thing he remembered was he told her she was the most important person in his life.

Kenshin's eyes widened and he froze on his spot where he was sitting on the engawa before preparing dinner. How could he be so stupid? He said the same thing when he told everyone in the Dojo the story of his scar, about his first marriage, about... Tomoe. Could Kaoru have thought…?

He was determined not to make Kaoru his first wife's replacement. It was true Kaoru was the most important person to him, but it was more than that. She was everything for him. No wonder Kaoru was avoiding him. She must have been thinking he still held Tomoe in his heart.

"Excuse me."

Kenshin raised his head and saw the same mailman from last weekat the gate. He glanced to the training hall and saw Kaoru giving lesson, thus she wouldn't hear the mailman.

Kenshin rose and walked to the front gate. He opened it wide as the mailman smiled.

"A letter for Kamiya Kaoru."

Kenshin's heartbeat sped up.

Another letter?

Kenshin thanked the mailman and eyed the letter. He frowned when he noticed the Yokohama's stamps.

Again.

x

When the sun set, Kaoru bid the last student goodbye and then, to Yahiko. The boy was getting better in his moves and Kaoru had planned to let him teach the younger students. She blew a breath and glanced at the kitchen. She could hear Kenshin still working on preparing dinner and she sighed.

Kaoru felt a little silly about how she acted around the redhead. Her jealousy made her avoiding the man and caused him to worry. She bit her lip. She loved him, and that meant she had to accept everything about the man, including his past love. And for Kaoru that was the hardest part. She still remembered the soft look Kenshin had when he spoke about his late wife and how her heart clenched. The moment they met again at the beach, Kenshin was so relieved to see her, after the Kyoto visit, he held her hand, and after that, everything returned to their normal routine. They were still acting like this. For how long, she wouldn't know.

Her growling stomach forced Kaoru to step into the kitchen. Her eyes softened when she saw that Kenshin had already prepared the table for them.

"Dinner is ready, Kaoru-dono."

She stared at Kenshin's eyes. And now he used the honorific again.

Kenshin's smile faltered.

"Kaoru-dono? Is there something wrong?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong. You can have your dinner, Kenshin. You don't have to wait for me. I will have my bath first."

She turned around, not giving the man a chance to reply. Kaoru took a moment with her bath, prolonging the moment so she wouldn't have to have dinner with Kenshin. She dried herself and put her light kimono before entering the kitchen.

She blinked rapidly when she saw the redhead sat in front of the dining table. He smiled when he saw her. Kaoru almost rolled her eyes. Since when Kenshin ever listened to what she said?

Kaoru walked to Kenshin's side and lowered herself to sit.

They ate in silence and Kaoru barely enjoyed the food. It was not because of the taste, it was more because of the tense atmosphere.

When Kaoru couldn't eat anymore, she put her bowl down and Kenshin frowned when he saw that Kaoru didn't finish her food.

"Is my cooking that bad?"

Kaoru blinked. "Eh?"

Kenshin held his cup of tea. "You barely finish your food, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru swallowed the lump in her throat.

"No, it is not so. Your cooking is still the best. Better than mine, that is for sure." The thought alone reminded Kaoru that she was far from the ideal woman.

Kenshin put his cup on the table and took a deep breath. This conversation was going nowhere and he also felt uneasy because of the letter. He pulled it out from his gi and showed it to Kaoru.

"You have another letter."

Kaoru's eyes widened and in a flash, she grabbed the letter from Kenshin's hand. She quickly tore the letter open and unfolded it. Kenshin watched Kaoru's eyes danced while she was reading and her ki changed dramatically. When Kaoru finished reading, she didn't move and her eyes seemed unfocused.

Kenshin began to worry.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru slowly stared at his eyes and the determination in those eyes gave Kenshin a bad feeling.

"I have to go to Yokohama."


	5. Chapter 4

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

**Disclaimer:** I'm still playing with Nobuhiro-sensei's sand box.

**Notes:**

**\- Sessha Kenshin**: I'll do my best. And…ummm…*nervous sweat* I'm a fan of your lemons *wipes nervous sweat*

\- Thank you for the faves, alerts, and…reviews. Stats show a lot of readers came across this story, and I'm so glad. Hopefully, as the story goes, more readers to come.

\- The draft of this story is almost done to write, so no need to worry about the author's block, and I'm trying to update once a week. And my beta is very fast, she already returned chapter 5 and 6 to me.

**Beta: **orchid14

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Kaoru-dono!"

Kaoru walked hastily on the engawa to her room. The second letter she received was shorter, much more urgent. Fujiya-san mentioned one of his students was injured and he desperately asking for her help.

"Wait, please."

Kaoru stopped when she felt Kenshin's hand on her shoulder. She should have known he could catch her easily, and the restriction of her kimono didn't help.

"What do you mean you have to go to Yokohama?"

Kaoru took a deep breath before giving an answer. "I think the situation is getting out of hand. Fujiya-san really needs my help."

Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you know who has caused the trouble in the dojo?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, he didn't tell me anything specific about it." Kaoru tilted her head. "I think it's more than someone who makes bad impression for his dojo. I'll find out more once I get there."

Kenshin made a face. "It could be dangerous."

Kaoru smiled a little. "If one of his students was indeed injured, danger is naturally the next step." She turned to walk again, but Kenshin held her arm gently.

"Let me go to Yokohama. You can stay here."

Kaoru stood still. She knew Kenshin would say that. It was his nature, to feel responsible for other people's sufferings. But, she had already made her decision. Fujiya-san asked for help, and she would answer his cry for help in order to honor the friendship her father had with the master of Fujiya Dojo.

"No, Kenshin. I'll go."

"Kaoru..."

"I said I'll go."

Kenshin startled and slowly released his hand from Kaoru's arm.

"You don't have to feel responsible for the matters that concern me. You don't have to feel obliged every time something bad happens. You will sacrifice your own happiness easily." Kaoru stared intensely at Kenshin's eyes. They were wide in surprise. "You can't carry all the burden on your shoulders, Kenshin."

Kaoru quickly opened her shoji and closed it, leaving a dumbstruck Kenshin behind. She tried to calm her heartbeat and sunk on the floor.

Kenshin still stood outside Kaoru's room.

_You will sacrifice your own happiness easily._

He walked in a daze and leaned himself on the pillar.

His happiness.

He never thought about that. He always assumed he didn't deserve happiness. But, Kaoru…she was the first who thought about his happiness. Perhaps after his Shishou, with his sarcastic comments.

What he just did…it was not because of a sense of responsibility. He just wanted to offer help. Who knew if the trouble in the dojo could actually be worse than Kaoru expected? And Kaoru would be gone for some time. Kenshin couldn't imagine how he could bear it. Thinking she was dead was already giving him a bad time. And now being left behind? Was this the same feeling Kaoru had to deal with when he left her for Kyoto?

x

"What? You will go to Yokohama?"

That was the first response Kaoru got from her apprentice when she told Yahiko about her plan after the lesson was over.

Kaoru sighed." Yes."

Yahiko frowned. "From what you have told me, it looks like it's not just a common trouble. Why don't you let Kenshin go? Or at least let him go with you?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. She didn't know whether Kenshin asked Yahiko to tell her what the boy had said.

"Good idea. Or I can send you to Yokohama and see you get hurt. And who will take care of this place if both Kenshin and I go?" The latter made her shiver in delight, but Kaoru dismissed the thought.

Yahiko pursed his lips. "I don't mind going to Yokohama." He grinned when he saw Kaoru's stern face, but then, Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Kaoru, he's the former legendary swordsman. You can't just ask him to stay here like a housekeeper."

"This is also his home."

And that made Yahiko fall silent.

Kaoru lowered her head. "Well, that's what I think."

Yahiko furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Kaoru was acting different for the past two weeks and she kept her distance with Kenshin. He wanted to ask her why, wondering if Kenshin had ever done her wrong. They lived together in this dojo for more than a year, for Kami's sake. Anything could happen.

"Kaoru, is there something wrong with you and Kenshin?"

Kaoru frowned. "No, we both are fine."

Yahiko lifted an eyebrow sarcastically. "I can see that."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I will send the older students to nearby dojos while you stay here to teach the younger ones."

Yahiko blinked. "You want me to teach?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless I'm not talking to you, I won't be."

Yahiko's face slowly broke into a grin. Kaoru thought he was capable enough to teach and he promised himself to make her and the dojo proud.

"Besides, you can enjoy Kenshin's cooking for yourself and you don't have to worry about my bad cooking."

Yahiko stared at Kaoru's eyes. She was smiling, but there were a slight pain in those eyes. Yahiko didn't feel good at all for not having her around.

"Aside from the bad cooking, it's going to be so quiet here without you. Be safe, Kaoru."

Kaoru blinked in surprise at his honesty, but then she ruffled Yahiko's hair much to his dismay.

x

The next two days, Kaoru was busy arranging the older students to other dojos for practice. She also went to Akabeko to say goodbye to Tae. Kaoru kept herself busy so that she didn't have to think about her departure to Yokohama, leaving everyone behind.

Mostly, leaving Kenshin behind.

This was almost like fate was made a joke for her. The role was now reverse.

_But, I'm not a wanderer. I will come back._

Kaoru frowned. She would come back, but will she find Kenshin when she finally came home?

She shuddered and the pain in her heart got the better of her. Kaoru couldn't get rid of her jealousy over Kenshin's first wife and now she had to face the consequences of her departure. How could fate being so cruel?

Maybe it was her destiny to be alone and only passing Kamiya Kasshin-ryu on. She already had an apprentice and she would name Yahiko her heir. That was not so bad.

Kaoru sighed sadly and looked over at the orange sky from the bridge. She was on her way home from appointing the last student to another dojo, then she would pack for her journey. She glanced at the ticket on her hand. Or maybe she would stay at Yokohama for a while?

After drawing another breath as she slid the ticket in her kimono, Kaoru turned to walk again, then stopped when she saw Kenshin at the other end of the bridge. He looked like someone who appeared from a painting. The soft glow of twilight made him looked ethereal with his bright hair and Kaoru held her gasp. Kenshin smiled and slowly approached Kaoru.

"You've been out almost a day, Kaoru-dono, that you have."

Kaoru forced a smile. "I'm sorry. My errands took a while." She glanced over the river. The intense gaze of his eyes was too much for Kaoru.

"You are leaving?"

Kaoru stared at Kenshin's face. "Yes."

He inched closer. His eyes were getting soft. "Is there anything I can do to stop you?"

Kaoru smiled coyly. "Is there anything you want to do to stop me?"

Kenshin shifted closer once more. Their faces were inches apart and Kaoru held her breath.

"There are a lot of things I want to do to stop you, but I know you will hate me for it."

Their closeness, combined with her feelings, urged Kaoru to raise her hand to caress Kenshin's scarred cheek. Kenshin closed his eyes as his heartbeat increased.

"I could never hate you. I wish…you can see me for who I am, Kenshin, without being haunted by your turbulent past. I can't do this if your heart is still tainted with someone else."

Kenshin opened his eyes.

Kaoru smiled softly. The true smile he hasn't seen for two weeks. "I hope I can see you again by the time I got home. I meant it when I said I want to stay with you forever. I hope…you feel the same way too."

Kenshin eyed Kaoru's eyes and face.

Her beautiful face.

_Don't let her go, idiot._

His heart screamed, but he only stood immobile. He wanted to show her his heart, his love, but Kaoru's hand on his left cheek reminded him how unworthy he was for her love. If he loved her, he would cause her harm more than bring her happiness.

Kaoru closed their distance and kissed Kenshin's cheek.

"Sayonara, Kenshin."

As quick as her kiss, Kaoru pulled back and started to walk. Kenshin caressed his cheek, his heart drummed. If he had had a look Kaoru's face, he would have seen her brushing away teardrops on her cheek.

x

Kaoru didn't say another word. She packed her things and grabbed her father's bokken. She paid no mind if Kenshin watched her. In the morning, wearing her practice outfit, she said goodbye to Yahiko and the boy gave her a big hug. Kenshin was nowhere in sight.

She walked to the train station alone and waited for the train. Kaoru felt her heart was torn in two, but in the other hand, she also felt light. She already said what she had to say to her love. She handed to fate what lies in front of her.

Kaoru watched the train when it arrived and in the far corner of the station, a man with red hair stood and watch her as she stepped into the train.


	6. Chapter 5

**Rating:** Still in PG area

**Warning:** Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, it's not mine.

**Notes:**

\- There will be no Kenshin for a while. Let's have Kaoru tries to dealing with the situation.

\- Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and faves.

**\- KaOrU HiMuRa24****: **I tend to imagine Sato and Emi now every time I read RK fanfics. And since most of them are based on the anime, it's hard to imagine Sato with violet or amber eyes hehe…

**\- Sessha Kenshin: **I also would like for Kenshin to follow Kaoru, but if it did happen right now, this story wouldn't be cool haha…Don't worry, Kenshin will have his grand appearance soon.

**Beta:** Arigatou, orchid14, for your help *hugs*

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The train finally reached the destination after a 3 hour journey. The sky had turned to orange by then. Kaoru stepped down from the train and looked around before pulling out the map Fujiya-san had sent her. She studied it before starting to walk toward Fujiya Dojo.

The map directed her to another side of town, about 30 minutes from the train station. When she arrived, Kaoru saw a building, some of them ruined, but the others were still standing. It was located in a quite secluded area, a little far away from other buildings. The 'Fujiya Dojo' board was hanging loose, the front gate was closed. Kaoru wondered what had happened in this place.

She slowly opened the front gate and carefully stepped inside. The quietness chilled her, instincts told her to ready her bokken.

"Fujiya-san?" Kaoru called with a steady voice.

Silence greeted her.

It was quiet for a moment before she heard some noise from her right and the sight of someone swinging a shinai in her direction. Kaoru's eyes widened as she blocked the attack with her bokken. Her opponent was a male wearing a gi and hakama, not older than 20, slightly taller than her. He blinked rapidly when their eyes met and quickly lowered his shinai.

"Gomen. I thought you were one of his men," he said.

_His men?_

"I'm Kato Hideo. May I help you?"

Kaoru steadied her quick heartbeat - effect from the sudden attack and also lowered her bokken. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru. Fujiya-san asked for my help."

Hideo's eyes widened. "Oh, Kamiya-san. Forgive me. I didn't know." And then, he blushed. "I thought you are…uh…a man."

Kaoru smiled a little. The young man's blush made her forget her irritation over the sudden attack.

"Hideo?"

Kaoru turned and saw an older man wearing a dark gi and hakama approaching. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Hideo bow.

"Sensei."

Fujiya-san.

Kaoru also bowed slightly. "Fujiya-san, I'm Kamiya Kaoru, daughter of Kamiya Koshijiro. Forgive me for the late response."

Fujiya Yosuke, the master of Fujiya Dojo, smiled and held Kaoru's shoulders. "You finally came. Thank you, Kamiya-san."

"Kaoru. Just call me Kaoru," she said, still smiling.

Yosuke chuckled and patted Kaoru's shoulder. "Then, call me Yosuke. Your father and I were good friends after all. Please, come. I'm sure you had a long journey." He glanced to Hideo. "Prepare a room for Kaoru and serve tea for us."

Hideo bowed again. "Hai, sensei."

Yosuke turned again to Kaoru and extended his arm. "Please, follow me."

Kaoru nodded.

x

Kaoru followed Yosuke into a spare room and looked around of her surroundings. Fujiya Dojo was bigger than her own place and the training hall was also more spacious. Other than that, Kaoru felt as if she was at home and not in Yokohama.

While passing a garden, Kaoru saw two little girls playing. They raised their heads when they heard her and Yosuke's footsteps. Yosuke's lips curved into a small smile. "They are my daughters, Sakura and Inoe."

Yosuke opened the shoji door and they both sat quietly, with Yosuke across Kaoru. After putting down her bokken and travelling bag, Kaoru spoke," I received your letter a week ago and I'm sorry for coming here late. You didn't explain what happened, Yosuke-san."

Yosuke sighed. "No, Kaoru. I'm sorry for burden you with all these, but I have no one else that I can ask for help." He stared at Kaoru with nostalgic eyes. "You were still a little girl when I visited your home. I'm not sure you remember me."

"Ah..." She said shyly. She might not remember Yosuke, but in her childhood memory, she recalled some his father's friends visiting their house. But, that was another thing. Her face turned serious. "What happened, Yosuke-san?"

Yosuke frowned. "All the people here are afraid of him."

"Him?" Kaoru implored.

The master of Fujiya Dojo nodded sadly. "He is Kobayashi Fujiwara. He has connection with the government with all his money. The sad thing is he befriended the corrupt officer who is also has power. He wants my land, though I told him it is not for sale. He insisted, and then he hired some men to bully us."

Kaoru blinked.

"And those men are skilled, too. Not just an ordinary person who carries a sword to scare people."

Kaoru shivered. Her guess was right. This was more than someone gave this dojo a bad reputation. But, if those men were skilled with swords, could they be former warriors of The Revolution? Since she left Tokyo, this was the time when she wished Kenshin was with her.

"I didn't want my students to get hurt," Yosuke went on. "But, they wanted to help me. Hideo was one of my students. My Dojo is the only dojo in this part of the town while others are located far away. I could never give them the message to help me. My letter to you was the only solution I could think of. Fujiwara has spies everywhere."

_Oh, Kami._

Kaoru took a deep breath. They were sitting in deep silence when Hideo arrived with a tray of two cups. He served Kaoru and his sensei their tea before getting out from the room. Before he left, Hideo casted a quick glance to Kaoru while she sipped her tea and smiled when the girl seemed to enjoy the tea he had made.

Kaoru was mulling over her tea. The situation was quite serious and Kaoru didn't know how many students Yosuke had. She only met Hideo. She turned her head and saw the sky darken.

Yosuke noticed Kaoru's distraction and put down his cup. "I'll tell Hideo to prepare your bath. We can talk more in the morning and I'll introduce you to my students."

Kaoru looked back to Yosuke. She was wondering if the master had a wife. As if he could read her mind, Yosuke stated," My wife passed away two years ago."

Ah, so that's why.

Kaoru put down her cup."Arigatou, Yosuke-san, for your hospitality.I'm sorry for your loss. I hope I can assist you in this situation."

Yosuke smiled. "No, thank you, Kaoru. Your presence is already giving me moral support."

And then, Yosuke called Hideo to prepare Kaoru's bath. The young man showed Kaoru her room and the girl finally relieved she could have her own place. After taking her bath, Kaoru put on her yukata and lay on her futon. She looked up to the ceiling and pondered what she could do to help Fujiya-san before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Another Note:** If anyone is lucky to read this, the preview for chapter 6 is on my writing blog. The link is on my profile :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Rating:** Still in PG area

**Warning:** Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

**Disclaimer:** No, still not mine.

**Notes:**

\- Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and faves.

\- **recchinon:** Wah, ada orang Indo baca ff ku ahayy…thank you ya and your English is great, too. Soal nama, sejak awal nulis cerita ini udah di_mindset_ namanya Kobayashi Fujiwara. Kalaupun dua-duanya surname, yah, anggaplah tidak di cerita ini.

\- **chadtayor020:** Thank you for your reviews.

**\- KaOrU HiMuRa24****: **The second and third movie are also great. The farewell scene is as beautiful as in the manga and anime even though not the exactly the same. Emi said it was her memorable scene to film *fangirling*

**Beta:** orchid14

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kaoru woke up when the sun peeked through her shoji door. She blinked several times and stirred, then suddenly sat up. And then, she took a deep breath as she remembered where she was.

She was in Yokohama.

Kaoru sharpened her ears, but the dojo seemed very quiet. She groaned when she realized there was probably no female figure in this dojo who could properly prepare breakfast. Yosuke's children did not count.

After changing into her training gi and hakama, Kaoru got out from her room and noticed it was indeed very quiet in the dojo. She walked on the engawa and noticed that all the doors were still closed. She contemplated on waking up Yosuke, but then dismissed the idea. Her stomach growled and Kaoru let out a sigh, wincing mentally at the prospect of cooking breakfast for everyone, given her sets of culinary skills, or rather lack thereof.

When she was near the kitchen, noises were heard and Kaoru blinked. She carefully stepped into the kitchen and saw a man wearing Fujiya's dojo uniform expertly preparing breakfast.

Looked like Kenshin was not the only man who can do well in the kitchen and the thought of the redhead swordsman saddened her a bit.

"Kamiya-san, ohayo."

Kaoru smiled. "Ohayo, Kato-san."

Hideo smiled back and Kaoru almost startled when she saw the look the young man gave him. It was tender and yet deep. The look Kaoru saw briefly in Kenshin's eyes before she left. She shook her head mentally.

"Breakfast is ready." He gestured to the dining table and Kaoru saw there were several rice bowls there.

"Ah yes, thank you."

She quietly took her seat as Hideo prepared the soup and the fish for her. Hideo seemed talented not only at Kendo, but also at cooking. After everything was set up, Hideo took his seat across from her and gestured Kaoru to eat.

"Itadakimasu," Kaou mumbled before grabbing her chopsticks.

They ate in silence. Kaoru could feel Hideo cast his glance at herseveral times. When she finished, she put her bowl down and drank her tea before having a good look at the young man in front of her. He was a good looking, with short dark hair and sharp jaw. He was not small like Kenshin, but practicing Kendo made him had a good posture.

Hideo's cheeks were flushed and Kaoru hid her smile.

"Is there something wrong, Kato-san?"

"Iie."

Kaoru made a face and nodded. She looked outside the room and a few noises were heard, indicating everyone was waking up.

"We've been watching this dojo day and night since one of us got hurt."

Kaoru turned to stare at Hideo.

"But, I mostly had early morning turnaround and also to prepare breakfast."

"Well, you are a good cook. I'm so bad at it at home," Kaoru tried to enlighten the mood.

Hideo blushed again and scratched his neck. "Fujiya-sensei told me a little about your family. You are a very strong lady, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru blinked and laughed in low voice. "Thank you, but if you require on how a lady is supposed act, I'm far from that stereotype."

Hideo smiled knowingly. "I wouldn't mind."

Kaoru froze at the sudden revelation of the young man's affection.

Before she had a chance to say anything, a group of young men appeared in the kitchen and Kaoru turned to look at them. They blinked when they saw her, then quickly bowed in recognition. Kaoru bowed slightly and hastily excused herself from the kitchen to see Yosuke-san. She wanted to ask his permission to use the training hall. That, and to distract herself from what Hideo had said earlier.

x

Kaoru swung her bokken, her body moved with her school's katas. Yosuke-san gave her permission to use the hall until lunch, since lessons in his dojo take place after that. Even until she completed the third level of Kamiya Kasshin, she couldn't distract her mind from the brief conversation she had with Hideo.

Kaoru had a feeling Hideo fancied her. She knew some students in another dojo in Tokyo also had their eyes on her, but they were smart enough not to come close to her because of Kenshin's presence. She took a deep breath and lowered her bokken before bowing to the shrine. Kaoru sat and took meditation-post practice-position and closed her eyes. Far way from Tokyo, but her heart was still aching for someone in her own dojo. But, the person she longed for, his heart was already filled by another name, and that pained her.

The sound of giggles urged Kaoru to open her eyes and turn her head. Sakura and Inoe grinned when their eyes met.

Kaoru tilted her head and smiled. "Hello."

The children giggled again.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

The older girl smiled and bowed to her. "I'm Sakura and this is my sister, Inoe."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura and Inoe."

Knowing Kaoru welcomed them, both girls ran to Kaoru's direction and sat next to the shihondai on her left and right side. Kaoru blinked, rather amused.

"We saw you earlier. Can you teach us to use that?" Inoe pointed to Kaoru's bokken.

Kaoru smiled playfully. "Eh? Don't you have your own father as sensei? You should ask him."

This time, Sakura pouted. "He always refuses."

Ah.

"Hmm…what can I say? I can't teach you because this is your father's dojo. Perhaps I can teach you how to use a shinai, but for the rest, you still have to learn from your father."

Both girls nodded and clapped their hands in excitement.

Kaoru's heart warmed at the sight.

x

Surprisingly, Yosuke gave the girls permission to learn basic kendo moves with Kaoru. The second day Kaoru stayed in Fujiya Dojo, she the little girls' mentor. Suddenly, the Dojo was not so quiet anymore.

Yosuke also introduced Kaoru to the other students, which amused the shihondai greatly. Fujiya Dojo had more students comparing to her own. All of them were staying to help Yosuke protect his home. As for the income, aside from the dojo, Kaoru learned Yosuke had his own farm and he sold vegetables to the market nearby. During the peaceful moments, Kaoru wondered when the intruders were begun to make another chaos.

On the sixth day, Hideo asked Kaoru to accompany him to the market to sell some of the vegetables. She glanced to Yosuke after hearing Hideo's request, but the master quickly agreed and stated Kaoru needed a little break from the dojo.

Kaoru and Hideo walked side by side with Hideo carrying two baskets full with what they could have from the farm, his shinai strapped on his back. They stopped by at several vendors and Kaoru relieved they could sell more than she thought. She wondered if she could also do the same thing once she returned to her own place. She couldn't remain a kendo instructor all her life. Yahiko would take her position as the dojo master while she could do something else to keep the money flow in.

"Do you enjoy your time here, Kamiya-san?" Hideo asked Kaoru on their way home. The market place was already closed and they were the only two persons who walked on the quiet street.

Kaoru casted a shy smile. "Ah…yes."

"Don't miss your home much?"

_Thud._

Her heart skipped a beat.

Hideo sensed the girl's uneasiness and quickly offering his apologize. "Forgive me, Kamiya-san. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's alright," Kaoru answered with a firm voice. She sighed. "I do miss Yahiko. He's my apprentice. And my other students, too."

_And…Kenshin…_

"No one special waiting for you at home?"

Kaoru frowned.

She didn't know if she could answer that question. She even didn't know if Kenshin was still in her dojo by the time she got home.

"Um…"

Their conversation was stopped by the sound of footsteps in front of them. Kaoru and Hideo stilled. The young man took his shinai from his back and held his stance, and Kaoru had a bad feeling about this. All these times, and when the danger may lurk, she was wearing kimono with her bokken left behind at Fujiya Dojo.

"A little girl? That's all the Fujiya Dojo could afford for help?"

A man appeared in dark clothes. He looked around 30 years of age, a sword on his left hip. Kaoru swallowed and glanced at Hideo. He didn't move.

"And is this all Kobayashi Fujiwara could do? Bully a kendo student on the street and threaten him in front of a young woman?" Hideo shot back.

Kaoru gaped. What happened to the gentle Hideo?

The man laughed, and then smiled and winked at Kaoru. The girl clenched her jaw.

"I'm Toshi. Just in case we meet again, pretty."

Hideo narrowed his eyes. "Don't count on it."

Toshi smirked and turned around before disappearing in the corner.

Hideo gave a sign of relief and lowered his shinai.

"Who is he?" Kaoru asked when Hideo strapped his shinai on his back.

"He is one of Kobayashi's men. We had quite a fight from the last attack." Hideo stared at Kaoru. "We should get going. It's not safe here."

Kaoru nodded and walked quick steps along with Hideo.

She knew their peaceful moments would be over soon.

* * *

**Another Note: **Chapter 7 preview on my writing blog. The link is on my profile.


	8. Chapter 7

**Rating:** Still in PG area

**Warning:** Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

**Disclaimer:** No, still not mine.

**Notes:**

\- Thank you for the alerts, and faves.

\- **recchinon:** Well, I basically am a fan, tapi baru nengok fandom RK di ffnet setelah fandom menggeliat lagi pasca live action movies nya rilis. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan sesama fans RK Indonesia mengingat ini anime dan manganya keluar hampir 16 tahun yang lalu. Btw, update dong cerita Naruto nya *muka memelas*

\- **chadtayor020:** Thank you for constant your reviews.

**\- Scarred Sword Heart:** Yes, Kaoru had learned her lesson.

\- To **other reviewers:** Thank you for your reviews. Kenshin hasn't found out about Hideo yet. He will be.

\- To **guest reviewers:** Thank you so much. So glad you love this story.

\- I love movie Yahiko, especially in the second movie when he commented on how Kenshin acted after he and Kaoru arrived in Kyoto. This chapter refers to him.

**Beta:** Thank you, orchid14, for pointing some important parts.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

By the time Kaoru and Hideo arrived at Fujiya Dojo, everything was not great. Apparently, they were not the only ones who had a confrontation with Kobayashi's men that day. Yosuke and the other students had the same misfortune. Several students were wounded, so was Yosuke. The Dojo was very much a mess. Some students helped each other tend the wounds while a man cleaned Yosuke's bleeding head.

Kaoru's heart sped up upon seeing the dojo master.

"Yosuke-san!"

Yosuke smiled weakly when he saw Hideo and Kaoru. "Ah, I'm so glad none of you got hurt."

Hideo frowned. "Yes, sensei. But, we met Toshi at the marketplace." His face turned grim when he glanced at Kaoru. "And he knew about Kamiya-san."

Yosuke sighed and hissed as the man started to apply the medicine to his wound.

"I told you this would hurt," the man said.

Yosuke grumbled and addressed Kaoru, "This is Dr. Naruse, Kaoru. He's a friend of mine. I asked him to stay here for a while."

Kaoru bowed slightly. "Naruse-sensei. I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

Dr. Naruse quirked a smile. He was quite young, and that reminded Kaoru of Megumi. "Nice to meet you, Kamiya-san. I hope I can help all of you here with my skills."

Kaoru nodded in approval and looked around the dojo. Her eyes widened when she remembered about Yosuke's children.

"Sakura and Inoe?"

"They are safe," answered Yosuke in a low voice. "I asked one of the students to guard them. Looks like Kobayashi's men were too busy to play with us." And then, he stared at both Hideo and Kaoru. "Have some rest tonight. After this attack, I don't think they will make a move again soon. I'll have another student to stay awake on guard duty."

"Hai, sensei," Hideo said before bowing slightly. He glanced briefly at Kaoru and walked away.

Kaoru didn't say anything but bowing at Yosuke before going back to her room.

x

In the morning, Kaoru woke up when the sun had already risen. As usual, she quickly changed into her gi and hakama. She needed to do the laundry, and her mind floated to the redhead swordsman.

Kaoru made a face.

This was not the right time to think about her complicated relationship.

After getting dressed, Kaoru stepped out from her room to the kitchen to have her breakfast. She was surprised when she saw Hideo already waiting for her. The young man didn't look tired at all, he looked as if the event happened yesterday hadn't had occurred.

"Yosuke-sensei asked me to accompany you to the farm. He wanted to show you something."

Kaoru only stared at Hideo in bewilderment, she had a feeling something had happened without her knowledge.

Taking Kaoru's silent as agreement, Hideo made a gesture as Kaoru walked by his side. Hideo led Kaoru through a path behind the dojo. She could see Yosuke's figure in the middle of the farm and the sight before her made Kaoru gasp.

Yosuke's farm was quite large, with a lot of plants or radishes, at least that was what Kaoru could imagine before it got burned. Yes, the farm was now in damage. Everything was burnt down. The smell of burnt plants and soil made Kaoru wrinkled her nose.

"I knew they would do something like this, but I never imagined it could be this bad," Yosuke said in a sad voice. "I built this farm with my wife. She loved it."

Kaoru turned her had to look at the Fujiya Dojo master. "Yosuke-san…" She looked again to the sight in front of her and clenched her fist. "What is your next move?"

"Survive this ordeal."

"We should ask for help, Yosuke-san. We can't fight them all by ourselves."

"And what do you suggest, Kaoru?" Yosuke asked in a cold tone. He stared at the shihondai's face. "We are completely and utterly alone."

Kaoru held Yosuke's gaze firmly as she spoke evenly. "No, we are not. I have friends in Kyoto, a shinobi clan. They can help us." Her heart wanted to say something else, but her logic had won.

Yosuke snorted and Kaoru blinked in surprise.

"Shinobi, huh? You can't trust them."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with that. I fought alongside with them in Kyoto. They are my trustworthy friends."

"Kyoto? I've heard some rumors about it." Yosuke turned his head to gaze at his damaged farm. "I never knew you had been there with them."

"Yosuke-san, we have to do something," Kaoru said again, hope etched in her words.

First Yosuke didn't say anything for a while, then he turned around before addressing Hideo, whose presence Kaoru almost forgot.

"Arrange a new plan to protect the dojo and the farm. I need help to repair everything," the master gave his instruction.

"Yosuke-san, let me help you with the farm," Kaoru said immediately.

Both men glanced at her. And, Yosuke nodded. "Very well." He quickly walked away from them as Kaoru stared again at the sight in front of her.

Yosuke hadn't yet agreed with her suggestion. Kaoru only hoped the man could at least consider her idea. Even with her help, they couldn't win against these men.

"I never knew you had shinobi friends in Kyoto. I thought they were all gone when the war was over," Hideo suddenly said in awe.

Kaoru smiled slightly in her reply. "They still exist."

"How did you get to know them? You didn't happen to know them by chance at the marketplace, I guess?"

Kaoru lowered her head. "It was because I had followed someone to Kyoto." She raised her head and turned to look at Hideo.

The man's face was now full of confusion.

Kaoru flashed a smile again before turning around to leave the farm. Sooner or later, Hideo would know about the man who stole her heart.

x

Kaoru gave a sigh of relief when she found out Sakura and Inoe were alright. She was with them until lunch time, teaching the basic of Kendo, before having her lunch and then she went to the farm together with Hideo and four other students.

Aside from helping Yosuke, it was also a lesson on how to do farming to Kaoru. She planned to do something else for a living in case she couldn't hold bokken anymore. There was a piece of land outside her dojo which was also her father's property. She thought it would be great to turn the empty space into a small vegetable farm. She could save some money on food if she grew her own as well.

They worked in silence, only Yosuke's instructions were heard. By afternoon, Kaoru's hands were full with dirt and soil, her shoulders were sore too. She never thought farming could be more exhausting than Kendo.

They went back to the dojo and Kaoru was given privilege to have her bath first, courtesy of the men there. After cleaning herself changed into a light kimono, she had her dinner and sat on the engawa for some quiet moment.

Kaoru looked up to the night sky and wondered what Yahiko was doing at the moment.

Kenshin too…

Kaoru sighed heavily and lowered her head.

"You haven't slept, Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru almost jumped when she heard Hideo's voice. The young man smiled and sat next to her, tentatively keeping the distance between them. Hideo wore a light dark kimono, Kaoru blinked in awe for she had never seen the young man like that before. Kaoru used to see him with his training clothes.

"You aren't in bed either, Kato-san."

Hideo pursed his lips slightly. "It's hard to sleep in this situation."

Kaoru smiled grimly.

"I've been thinking about what you had told Yosuke-sensei earlier. You said you had followed someone to Kyoto and then fought alongside with the shinobi clan there. This someone…who is he?"

Kaoru's smile faltered and her shoulders visibly tensed.

Hideo notice the shift of ki and smiled knowingly. "He is someone special, isn't he?"

Kaoru turned her face away.

"Why did you come here, Kamiya-san?"

"I want to help."

"By leaving him?"

Kaoru shrugged and sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, he didn't feel the same way."

Hideo raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? Then, this man is surely can't see the beauty in front of him."

Kaoru laughed bitterly. "I'm not like that, Kato-san. I can't cook and I'm not a proper lady like his…" Kaoru stopped abruptly in horror of what she almost slipped out.

Hideo's expression turned grim, both from watching Kaoru's face and his disappointment realizing the occupation of another man in the girl's heart."You are not his first?"

Kaoru grimaced. "I think I talked too much already."

"Not too much, more like too little. It's just that your gesture already gave away so much."

Kaoru smiled playfully. "I've never been a good liar."

Hideo chuckled. "No, you're not, and that's the good thing about you, Kamiya-san." He turned serious. "How many people do you think are there who have good looks with tainted hearts? Your man should know that, especially if he was in the war."

Kaoru blinked rapidly. "Kato-san…how did you-?"

"How did I know?" Hideo's eyes gleamed. "If you had a shinobi clan as friends and were involved in the Kyoto event like you had said to my sensei, this someone is not a person you just randomly meet on the street."

_Ha!_

Kaoru almost laughed. Talking about irony.

"You have the strength of a good swordsman. I haven't met a woman like you until now." Having said that, Hideo smiled and rose from his sitting position. "Beauty is not only in the looks, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru eyed Hideo thoughtfully. The young man astonished her. Not many men had the same perspective as he was, about her worth, about what she did, given his young age. On the other hand, she was curious about the dojo students' origins,as all of them stayed in Fujiya Dojo for weeks.

"You are amazing man, Kato-san. Your parents must be very proud of you," Kaoru finally said.

Hideo smiled, not happily. "My family is in Shizuoka. Most of the students here are from somewhere else rather than Yokohama. This Dojo is basically our home."

"Oh…"

So that's why.

"See you in the morning, Kamiya-san. Oyasuminasai." He bowed lightly before leaving his spot.

Kaoru blew a long breath and stared again at the night sky.

If only the man who said Hideo's words were the man whom her heart belonged to.

x

In the morning when Kaoru did her laundry, (during which she admitted inwardly Kenshin was so much better than her at that) Yosuke asked all his students, including Kaoru, to meet him in the training hall. All the students gathered, the wounded and others, and so did she.

"I received a letter from Kobayashi. He wanted to come here tonight_." _

Kaoru's eyes widened.

_Tonight?_

The hall suddenly was engulfed in gasps and murmurs.

Yosuke raised his hand. "I know…I know. It will be not for a tea but, if he decides to burn this dojo down, I will not allow it." His stance turned rigid. "Prepare yourself for tonight. I won't push you to defend this dojo if you don't want to fight. So, if you want to retreat, I won't judge you."

Kaoru glanced around the hall as one of the students stepped forward.

"We will fight along with you, sensei. We will defend this dojo."

A solid agreement cry was heard in the hall and Kaoru smiled slightly. Yosuke was so fortunate to have loyal students like them.

"Very well. This meeting is over. We'll discuss again after lunch."

"Hai, sensei."

All the students bowed and left the hall. Hideo glanced quickly at Kaoru before leaving the training hall as well.

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru smiled and approached Yosuke. "You are so lucky to have such good students, Yosuke-san."

Yosuke smiled too and then, his face turned grim. "Kaoru, I want you to stay with Sakura and Inoe, just in case."

Kaoru blinked. "Nani?"

Yosuke sighed and eyed the shrine in the middle of the room. "Tonight is not going to end well. At least I can make sure my children are safe." He turned again to look at Kaoru. "Promise me you'll protect them."

"You know I will, Yosuke-san."

Yosuke nodded, satisfied. "Good. And if…if I don't make it, take them to their mother's relatives. They know where to go."

Kaoru's heart beat faster.

"Yosuke-san…Have you consider asking my friends in Kyoto for help?"

The master smiled sadly. "We have no time for that. Even if you send the news, they will arrive here in the next two or three days. It would be too late. I want you to stay with my children if the worst thing happened to me. "

Kaoru's face turned grave. "Let's hope it wouldn't turn out that way."

x

While Kaoru was preparing for battle in Yokohama, in Tokyo, Kenshin scrubbed the laundry harshly. It had been nearly a week since Kaoru left the dojo and he had to admit…he missed her. He never felt this way, with Kaoru he experienced new emotions that he never knew existed before. After their talk before she left, Kenshin had no idea if he could show his true feeling or if she ever believed how he felt about her.

Yahiko stayed with him in the dojo, cleaned everything in his spare time, while he did laundry and cooked. Tae came to visit twice to make sure Yahiko didn't make a mess. In the afternoon, Yahiko had class with the younger students and he watched them practice.

During this time, Kenshin often opened Kaoru's shoji door and peeked inside. The room was empty, of course, but somehow it gave him strength to face the days without her. At night he was still sleeping outside Kaoru's room.

Old habits died hard.

Speaking of habits, several scenarios panned out in his mind.

Is Kaoru alright?

Did she get hurt?

Will she come home soon?

"You're hurting your laundry, Kenshin."

Kenshin blinked. "Oro?" He turned around and saw Yahiko on the engawa watching him with folded arms on his chest.

The young boy's eyes glinted. "What's wrong with you?"

Kenshin turned to his laundry. "It's nothing."

Yahiko raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?" He knew why Kenshin acted this way. He, too, missed Kaoru. "You miss her, don't you?"

Kenshin stopped what he was doing for a moment before return to his scrubbing.

Yahiko sighed. "If you do, why don't you go see her for yourself?"

Kenshin stopped again and took a deep breath before replying. "That…would be unwise."

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I'm not worthy of her love."

"After all that happened, you still think that way?" Yahiko eyed the redhead. He couldn't see the man's face, but the slightly change on the man's ki made his smile quirked. And, he decided it was now or never.

"Kaoru is not her, Kenshin. She has no grudge over you, she didn't plan to kill you, and mostly doesn't have a lunatic brother who's going to step in front of your door to have his earthy revenge like a maniac…well, she only has a very willing apprentice to knock your senses if you still act this way."

"I don't think she would be happy if I follow her."

"That's interesting. You didn't feel the same way when we came after you in Kyoto."

Kenshin lowered his head.

"Stop thinking about unworthiness. She wants you. And if she wants you, don't you think it means you've done something right? Whatever that is?" Yahiko blew a breath and mentally, he could feel the devil horns on his head. He knew what he was going to say next would tick Kenshin to no end.

"Besides, she is alone in another dojo. For days, and now a week, with a lot of men. She has enough admirers here already, but they know it's not wise to step over you. But, it's certainly different in Yokohama."

Kenshin blinked in realization and suddenly stood from his position.

Yahiko smirked. He knew he had hit his mark. "Don't you want her too?"

Kenshin took a shuddering breath. Oh yes, he really wanted her. Not just physically, but everything about her. And he would be damned if he let another man had a move on Kaoru.

Yahiko nodded, feeling awfully satisfied with himself. "Like I said, this time is different. No one tells you to stay away or anything. Act like a man, will you?"

Unconsciously, Kenshin clenched his fist and turned to Yahiko. His ki changed dramatically and Yahiko had to grin over that.

"Are you going to be alright staying here all by yourself?" Kenshin's eyes glinted.

Yahiko raised one eyebrow as his eyes sparkled knowingly. "Don't worry about it. Some students or perhaps Tae could help me if needed."

Kenshin nodded and turned around before Yahiko stopped him.

"Umm…Kenshin? Are you going to finish your laundry?"

The redhead blinked. "Oro?"

* * *

**Another note:** So…I will PM the preview for chapter 8 for readers who give their reviews for this chapter, meaning it's not available for guest reviewers.


	9. Chapter 8

**Rating:** PG to T for violence and suggestive statements.

**Warnings:**

\- Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

\- Some violence scenes although not graphic.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Notes:**

\- Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and faves.

\- Good news: This story is a wrap in writing and of course, it will take a while until you can read the ending *wink*

\- Here's the awaited chapter.

**Beta:** Thank you, orchid14, for pointing some important parts.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Fujiya Dojo was bursting around after the meeting at lunch. Yosuke collected all the students, Kaoru stood slightly behind the master with Hideo next to her. Kaoru got the impression that Yosuke trusted Hideo and he would be the shihondai. She mentally agreed with that. Hideo seemed to be a smart man and his opinions were sharp. Her brief conversations with him showed that Hideo was wise and from the meeting, Kaoru could see he was also a tactical person_._ Dr. Naruse kneeled quietly in the corner. He would stay with Sakura and Inoe, and that meant it was her duty to protect them, those who couldn't fight.

Some students were swinging their bokken in the training hall, Hideo was there too. Kaoru took her own bokken and walked to the garden. Having chosen a good spot for practice, she took several deep breaths before starting to move with her katas. Her motions were elegant and strong, several students stopped on the corridor to look over the beautiful girl swinging her bokken, wearing gi and hakama. Hideo soon caught a glimpse of Kaoru too and followed the other students to watch the young girl.

Hideo never watched Kaoru performing her dojo style. She mostly only taught his sensei's children the basic of Kendo. And this time, the girl's graceful moves made his heart skip a beat. Hideo couldn't hide the fact he attracted to Kaoru. But, he also not stupid to know the girl's heart already belonged to someone else. And from their talk the previous night, it seemed the man didn't feel the same way, or too foolish to understand his own feelings.

Kaoru continued to move until she finished all the katas. She lowered her bokken and took several deep breaths before sat down to do her post-practice meditation. By the time she opened her eyes, the sound of clapping was heard. Kaoru turned her head to see Sakura and Inoe watching her gleefully. Kaoru smiled a little and promised to herself she would protect the girls, by all means.

x

The daylight slowly turned to afternoon and the sky turned to an orange color before slowly turned dark. Kaoru was in a ready stance with her bokken in a room with Dr. Naruse and Yosuke's children. The Dojo was in such a pregnant silence.

Kaoru could feel the heavy air.

In the front, Yosuke stood with Hideo next to him. The students were scattered around the dojo, some of them were on his farm. He silently prayed Kaoru could keep his children unharmed.

After several moments, the front gate suddenly opened and a dozen men with their swords stepped into the dojo. One man was wearing a Western suit, he didn't carry a weapon, a man around 40 years of age, his eyes glinted in the dark. Next to him was Toshi and his eyes were wandering around the dojo. Hideo narrowed his eyes and gripped his shinai. He had a feeling Toshi was looking for Kaoru.

"Good evening, Fujiya-san. You're still in good condition, it seems," the man, Kobayashi, grinned.

Yosuke snorted. "Your courtesy means nothing, Kobayashi. I've told you several times this is my land. You have no right to take it away from my family."

"Ah," Kobayashi said knowingly and wiggled his index finger. "You are wrong, Fujiya. This land is mine once you are dead."

Yosuke gritted his teeth. "Is that so? There are so many properties in this town. Why would you insist on having mine?"

Kobayashi paced back and forth in slow motion before answering, "Because yours has the best prospect. I will build a medicine factory here and sell it to foreign traders."

"Just like that? You have wounded the students for a mere factory?" This time it was Hideo who spoke.

Kobayashi tilted his head and stared at the young man. "Toshi told me he saw you with a girl at the marketplace. Where is she? Is she your woman?"

Hideo growled and held his stance.

Toshi looked around. "I haven't seen her. Either she already left or she was around in this dojo." He sniffed the air. "I can smell her."

Hideo looked at Toshi in disgust.

"Last chance, Fujiya. Leave or die."

Yosuke laughed lightly and held his stance. The master showed his bokken. "I choose the latter."

Kobayashi grinned again and flicked his fingers.

The men behind him charged forward and the students suddenly appeared from the dojo. Toshi made a move forward to find Hideo stand in front of him.

Toshi smirked. "Well, we do have some unfinished business."

Toshi unsheathed his sword and attacked Hideo, but Hideo was fast. The men were having their duel while Yosuke was dealing with Kobayashi's men. Kobayashi watched the scene in front of him uninterested before walking to the front gate and gave a signal with his hand.

Another dozen of men came and in between the fight, it shocked Yosuke, Hideo, and the students. Toshi saw the gap between Hideo's attack and hit him, sliced his left arm, making Hideo fall to the ground.

Toshi scoffed and charged inside, but another student blocked his way. Even he had to admit Fujiya Dojo had a lot of talented students.

"Hideo, give the sign. Now!" Yosuke shouted from between his fight.

Hideo hissed and tried to stand up leaning on his shinai. He walked to the pillar and hit it several times with his wooden sword.

Kaoru's head snapped when she heard the sound.

"_When you heard the sound of pillar being hit, you must run away with Sakura, Inoe and Naruse-sensei."_

That was what Hideo had told her before they separated. Kaoru quickly rose from her position. Sakura and Inoe sensed her changed demeanor and gripped Kaoru's hakama.

"Kamiya-san, what happened?" Inoe asked the shihondai.

Kaoru looked down and smiled before staring at Dr. Naruse. "We have to leave right away."

The doctor nodded nervously.

"Sakura, Inoe, stay with me, ne? I'll take you to your aunt's place."

"Now?"

Kaoru tried her best to soothe the girls with her best smile. "Yes. Now, let's go."

With quick steps, they began to walk. The sound of battle could be heard and Inoe already sniffed.

"Stay with me, Inoe. Be strong," Kaoru chided.

"Hai," the little girl said and wiped her wet cheek.

They walked again and one of Kobayashi's men charged them, but Kaoru knocked him down easily. In silence, they walked again, closer to the back gate before another man attack and Kaoru rended him unconscious. When they reached the back gate, a shadow appeared and Kaoru gripped her bokken.

The shadow walked into the light and Kaoru froze.

"Hey there, pretty. I told you we would meet again."

Meanwhile, the battle in the front gate was not going well for Yosuke's side either. Yosuke and his students were already tired, but their opponents seemed increasing in numbers. In an open defense, Yosuke got kick on his stomach and he was thrown at the pillar.

"Sensei!" Hideo shouted.

Yosuke coughed and tried to stand before he saw a gun pointed into his nose.

"Say goodbye…sensei…" Kobayashi pulled the trigger.

"No!"

It was like a slow motion when Yosuke closed his eyes and Kobayashi ready to shot him between the eyes when something hit Kobayashi's hand in a flash. The gun blew, but the bullet hit the ground instead.

"Nani?" Kobayashi said, clutching his injured hand.

When he looked up, he saw a red-haired man in dark gi and dark hakama with a strange-looking sword in his hand. Yosuke opened his eyes fully in astonishment and stunned to see the swordsman as well.

The swordsman didn't say anything, only pointed his sword to Kobayashi's nose. And now, the role was reversed.

Kobayashi was shaking and then, with one swift move, the sword hit him hard on his head. Kobayashi lay on the ground, unconscious.

Yosuke's eyes widened.

_Who is this man? I saw him hit Kobayashi, but no blood. What kind of sword is that? _

The redhead man turned to look at Yosuke. "Kaoru-dono…where is she?"

Yosuke blinked. Did the man said Kaoru's name?

"Where is she?" He asked again, his voice firm.

Yosuke grunted and again as he tried to stand up. The swordsman helped him and the master leaned heavily on the pillar.

"She was…over there." Yosuke pointed to the dark corridor. "I told her to escape through the back gate. My children are with her."

The mysterious swordsman nodded and as quick as he appeared, he was gone.

Meanwhile at the back gate, Toshi unsheathed his sword and Kaoru held her stance.

"Are you sure we should have our fight here, pretty? There are children here."

"Naruse-sensei, take Sakura and Inoe," Kaoru said without looking at them.

The doctor didn't say anything, only watching both Toshi and Kaoru, then he quickly led the children away. Kaoru didn't have time to see the horror on their faces.

Toshi chuckled. "Good choice."

In one swift move, Toshi charged forward and Kaoru blocked the attack. He attacked again and the girl tried her best to block all of them. In his mind, Toshi admired the girl's skills, and his curiosity peaked. Not many girls could hold a shinai, and this girl held a bokken.

He smirked.

Perhaps, after defeating her, he would take her to his place and ask who she really was. And later, they would have fun. A lot of fun…

The thought triggered Toshi's move to become faster and Kaoru slowly being cornered. After two more strikes, the hilt of Toshi's sword hit Kaoru's stomach and the girl fell to the ground.

Toshi laughed in low voice and approached Kaoru. The girl tried to take her bokken, but Toshi kicked it away. In one quick move, he grabbed Kaoru's face and looked into the girl's eyes.

"I'm giving you another choice, pretty. Either come with me or I will make you regret."

Kaoru steeled her gaze and kicked Toshi on his stomach_. _As the man crouched low in a growl, Kaoru took the chance to release herself from his grasp. When she tried to grab her bokken, Toshi pulled her foot and Kaoru was knocked down again on the ground.

Toshi turned Kaoru's body to face him with his foot while he stood above her with the tip of his sword on her neck.

Kaoru's eyes widened. Her heart pounded heavily.

"Too bad. We could have been great partners." Toshi raised his sword and Kaoru closed her eyes.

_Kenshin…_

The sound of sword blades clashed against each other made Kaoru open her eyes. Toshi was still crouching above her, but he stared in disbelief to another direction. Kaoru turned her head and almost gasped when she saw the man next to Toshi.

She would recognize that red hair anywhere.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru murmured. She never thought she would relieve seeing him right now.

Toshi grinned even though Kenshin's sword was in front of his face.

"Move away," Kenshin said in deadly tone.

Toshi chuckled and slowly stepped away from Kaoru. Kenshin's eyes followed his move, never releasing his fighting stance as he was standing as a barrier between Kaoru and the vile man.

Toshi tilted his head. "Are you one of Kobayashi's men? I've never seen you before." He glanced at Kaoru who was still half- laying on the ground. "If you want her, we can share."

Kenshin's eyes flared as he growled, "I don't share what is mine."

Kaoru's eyes turned wide while Toshi did the same and he laughed uncontrollably. He raised his hands as in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I understand."

"On your way out, take your leader with you too." Kenshin said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Toshi grinned and sheathed his sword. He slowly walked away and turned to look again at Kaoru, but the redhead swordsman blocked his view. His eyes gleamed, somewhat dangerously.

"I'll see you again, Red."

Kenshin didn't care to say anything in response, only sheathed his sword when he was sure Toshi was completely gone.

"Kamiya-san…Kamiya-san…"

Sakura and Inoe suddenly appeared from the back gate and hugged Kaoru with all their might. Kaoru laughed breathlessly before returning their hug and Kenshin smiled over the sight.

Sakura was the first to acknowledge Kenshin's presence. "Kamiya-san, is he your friend? His hair looks funny."

"Oro," was all that Kenshin could reply.


	10. Chapter 9

**Rating:** PG.

**Warnings:** Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Q &amp;A:** **Is** **Kenshin the Battousai or rurouni in this story?** Well, he is just Kenshin.

**Notes:**

\- May 14th is the significant date in this fandom, on the other hand, the date is also when I post this chapter.

\- Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and faves. Hello to the new readers. I hope you are with me in this journey until the final chapter and yes, Kenshin is back.

**Beta:** Thank you, orchid14, for your suggestions to make this chapter smoother.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Present Day_

There was a moment when Kenshin and Kaoru were staring at each other wordlessly before Kenshin approached her, extending his hand to help her stand up. Kaoru eyed Kenshin's hand for a moment and grabbed it firmly. Kaoru rose on her feet and took her bokken, grunted a little when she felt the pain on her stomach.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin quickly wrapped his arm around Kaoru's back and his right hand on the girl's stomach.

Kaoru blushed and tried to smile. "I'm alright. It's just a minor bruise."

Kenshin frowned and looked around the dojo. The students lifted the unconscious bodies outside the dojo and the battle apparently was over.

"Yosuke-san…" Kaoru asked, slowly turned her head to look at Kenshin.

Their eyes locked again.

"He is fine," Kenshin answered, feeling relief he could save the girl in time.

Kaoru nodded and blew a breath. "I'm glad." Then she looked over to Sakura and Inoe. "Let's meet with your father," she told them.

The girls nodded in daze and followed Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin still wrapped his arm protectively around Kaoru's waist when they arrived at the main building.

"Father! Father!"

Sakura and Inoe ran to their father and hugged Yosuke upon seeing him. Kaoru breathed the sigh of relief. Her eyes met with Hideo and the man smiled slightly before his eyes fixed on Kenshin. The redhead swordsman, however, could sense Hideo's ki and turned his eyes on him.

"My girls…oh, Kami…you're safe." Yosuke released his hug and looked at Kenshin and Kaoru. "Thank you for protecting them." And he saw Kenshin more clearly, the red hair and cross-shaped scar evidently stood out. The master had an idea who mysterious savior was. "And thank you for your help. I'm in debt to you…umm…"

Kenshin smiled. "Himura Kenshin."

"Ah yes, Himura-san. Thank you. I'm Fujiya Yosuke, the master of this dojo." And then, he eyed Kenshin's sword, apparently being aware of the sword banning act. "Your sword…"

_The sword that caused no bleeding._

"My sword is to protect. No need to worry. I don't swing my sword for my own sake."

"Hmm…are you Kaoru's friend from Kyoto?"

Kenshin glanced to Kaoru and the girl ducked her head. Kyoto? Did Kaoru by chance telling Fujiya-san about their friends at Aoiya?

The swordsman smiled slightly before turning back to Yosuke to give a cautious answer. "Iie. I'm from Tokyo, that I am."

"Thank you for coming here, Himura-san. We appreciated your timely support." Yosuke looked at Kaoru. "Naruse-sensei can check your wound, Kaoru." And, he stared deeply to Kenshin's eyes. "In the mean time, I'd like to speak with Himura-san, if you don't mind."

Kenshin only returned Yosuke's gaze unwavered. He had a feeling the master had found out his identity. "That would be my pleasure," he replied.

Kaoru blinked owlishly watching the interaction between Kenshin and Yosuke, and then nodded.

"Please, follow me, Himura-san." Yosuke turned and started to walk on the corridor with his children.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono, are you sure you alright?"

"Hai, don't worry about me. I'll see Naruse-sensei now."

Kenshin gave a slight nod and caressed Kaoru's cheek briefly before turning around and followed Yosuke. Kaoru stood in a daze and slowly touched her cheek.

What just happened?

x

When Kenshin arrived at a room, he saw Yosuke already waiting for him and he slowly went inside. Kenshin sat across from Yosuke and the master gestured the cups in front of them. Kenshin smiled in gratitude and sipped his cup, it was tea. The flavor was light with quite strong fragrance, slightly different from he and Kaoru used to have in Tokyo.

"Thank you, Fujiya-san, for the tea."

Yosuke's lips quirked a smile, eyes still looking at Kenshin curiously. "It is I who should thank you, Himura-san. You saved my life." And he voiced his curiosity, "Red hair and cross-shaped scar. Are you the person I think he is?"

Kenshin put down his cup and stared at Yosuke's face_._ He knew the master recognized who he was. "I was. In this new era, I'm only Kenshin."

"Ah, I see," Yosuke grinned. "I've never thought I would have the opportunity to meet the legendary hitokiri from the Bakumatsu, let alone having him sit across from me, having tea."

Kenshin smiled bitterly. His red hair and his scar were a screaming beacon to his dark past. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape from it.

"Did Kaoru send for you?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Iie. I came here on my own."

Yosuke hummed. "So, you are her friend?" He wondered under what circumstances Kaoru had met the former legendary hitokiri.

Kenshin smiled wistfully. "If she wish for me to be her friend, it is fine with me."

Yosuke lifted his eyebrows before laughing heartily. "Ahaha…I understand. Looks like Kaoru has a suitor, and a very catchy one at that."

Kenshin blushed slightly at the blunt comment, feeling half-relief Yosuke seemed undisturbed about his past. He was worried the master expressed his disagreement about him being Kaoru's suitor.

When the laughter subsided, Yosuke suddenly posed a serious question. "Your sword…I saw you hit Kobayashi with the blade, but apparently it didn't kill him."

With small smile, Kenshin unsheathed his sakabatou and held it for the master to see. "The blade is reversed. This is my vow not to kill."

Yosuke looked over Kenshin's sword and nodded in appraisal. "The sword that does not kill. It must be hard for you to keep your principles at first."

Kenshin sheathed his sword again. "It still is." He bowed his head slightly. "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu has the same ideals as mine, that sword is not meant for killing. Kaoru-dono made me believe that and I will try to make it happen in this new era."

Yosuke hummed in low voice. His respect for Kenshin grew significantly. He understood Kaoru must have meant so much to the redhead swordsman, for he came all the way from Tokyo to lend her a hand.

Kenshin looked again at Yosuke. "What is happening in this dojo, Fujiya-san, that Kaoru-dono had to leave her home to offer you her assistance?" '_And leave me, too,' _Kenshin winced inwardly.

Yosuke gave Kenshin a long sigh. "Perhaps I should start telling you the whole story."

x

Dr. Naruse told Kaoru that her wound was only on the surface. The doctor gave her ointment for her bruise, and that was that. Hideo, on the other hand, needed to be tended properly for his wound was much more serious. Kaoru helped Dr. Naruse to put bandage on his left arm. The bleeding had stopped, but it was going to take a while to heal. Even though the dojo was a mess, Kaoru was glad there was no casualty amongst the students. Those who guarded the farm had already returned and they also knocked down some men there.

"Was it him?" Hideo suddenly asked Kaoru after some moments of silence when Dr. Naruse left them alone.

Kaoru looked at Hideo's eyes before lowering her head and return to her task of bandaging the young man's arm.

Hideo smiled. That was enough of an answer to him.

"So, he came all the way here for you?"

Kaoru shrugged and tied the bandage, not liking the direction their conversation was heading. "Who knows?"

"A man who follows you all the way from Tokyo…You don't seem to take it seriously enough as you're supposed to."

Kaoru bit her lip and checked the bandage on Hideo's arm. When she was sure the wound was wrapped securely, she leaned on the pillar nearby_._ "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

Hideo looked at his bandage and moved his arm testingly. "Why are you doubting him, Kamiya-san? Is it because you are not his first love?"

"Perhaps. Also because he is not entirely honest with me." Kaoru looked at Hideo, trying to explain the best she could. "I learned about his first wife…umm…late wife from a dire circumstance rather than him willing telling me, and it was not a happy moment."

Hideo raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Wife?"

"Yes."

"Huh…well, no wonder it's complicated." Hideo nodded in agreement.

Kaoru chuckled. Hideo was the kind of man who was fun to be around.

Hideo took another breath. "I understand how you feel, Kamiya-san. The man you love lost someone important to him and you are not his first, it's not unnatural for you to think you can't replace this person." And then, he smiled knowingly. "But, as a man, I can tell he came here for you."

Kaoru only went silent at the comment.

"Get some rest, Kamiya-san. It has been a long day," Hideo said again and gingerly stood up before leaving the room.

"Hai," came her soft reply.

x

Kaoru sat on the floor staring at her father's bokken the symbol of the master of her dojo in front of her. Truthfully, it was not the bokken that occupied her mind. It was the redhead swordsman who suddenly appeared at this dojo, far from Tokyo. She had only left home and him for one week, and here he was.

Kaoru knew their relationship had changed ever since Enishi's Jinchuu. Kenshin showed his affections, in his own way, without making his intentions clear. Kaoru understood he didn't have any experiences on how to deal with a woman romantically, especially not from his first marriage which was more or less a convenience in raging war time, not to mention the extenuating circumstances smeared with hatred and betrayal.

Kaoru's blood ran cold.

She knew she couldn't be with Kenshin's side if the shadow of his first wife still lingered.

That was why she accepted the invitation from the letter to get away from the turmoil.

And now, he was here.

A soft knock on the shoji pulled her out of her deep thoughts.

"Who is it?" she called.

No answer.

Kaoru sat still for a moment before rose to her feet and opened the shoji.

The sight behind the shoji made her heart skip a beat. Kenshin was there, holding a tray of two tea cups, wearing a light kimono with his hair down, his sakabatou on his left hip. The sight was something Kaoru never imagined before.

The redhead smiled. "Would you like to have some tea with me, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru blinked. Her gaze turned to the tray and then to Kenshin. The smile on his face never wavered.

Kaoru slowly smiled, too.

"Yes, that would be nice."

Kenshin's eyes turned bright. He waited until Kaoru had settled herself comfortably on the engawa before sitting next to her, tea tray between them and sakabatou lay next to him.

They both sipped their tea in silence, but Kaoru didn't feel relaxed. Her curiosity made her nervous, and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Why are you here?" Kaoru asked in low voice. Her eyes didn't leave her cup which was nesting on her lap.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kenshin put down his cup and stare at her face. "To follow my heart."

Kaoru froze.

_No, don't say that. Don't give me false hope._

Her grip on her cup tightened. "Your heart or your duty?"

Kenshin's smile faded a little. Kaoru heard him sigh and turned to stare at his face, but the redhead's eyes already fixed at the night sky above them.

"I know someone whom once I said goodbye to and then she followed me across the country to Kyoto." Kenshin turned again to face Kaoru. "Do you think she followed me because of her sense of duty, or she merely followed her heart?"

Kaoru almost scowled at the familiar analogy. "I have no other man in my heart, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled genuinely, making the girl raised her eyebrows. "Then, you must know how I feel after I followed you here all the way from Tokyo."

Kaoru frowned and put her cup on the tray. To her surprise, with his speed, Kenshin held Kaoru's wrist.

Time stood still and Kaoru slowly raised her head to stare at the man in front of her.

"Kaoru…"

His eyes were soft and she could feel the calloused hand which held her wrist so gently and seemed reluctant to let it go. The shihondai tried to tame her erratic breathing before saying quickly, "It's late. I should go rest now. Good night, Kenshin."

Again, to her surprise, Kenshin released her wrist and let her be. They parted in silence.

Later that night, Kaoru saw a shadow she knew outside her shoji door; a shadow of a man sat on the engawa, leaning on the pillar with his head bowed and his sword on his right shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10

**Rating:** PG to T for a brief very close moment between you know who.

**Warnings:**

\- Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

\- A very intimate moment, but nothing graphic.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**Notes:**

\- **zooeyy**: Thank you so much for your kind words. I have amazing beta that also helps me to make all the chapters very smooth to read. Thanks to her, too :)

\- **KenshinFan**: You are too kind. I wish you have FF account so we can chat.

\- Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and faves *hugs to you all*

\- This is one of my favorite chapters. You can see why. Enjoy!

**Beta:** Thank you, orchid14. Your comment for a certain part of this chapter makes me laugh so hard. LMAO.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kenshin woke up before the sun rose. Kaoru was still asleep in her room and he smiled in satisfaction. Kenshin rose from where he sat, slid his sakabatou into the waistband of his hakama and as a habit, he walked to the kitchen. His eyebrows shot up when he saw a man already there, preparing breakfast, a bandage on his left arm. The man sensed his presence and he turned around, and Kenshin almost scowled when he recognized the man was the one who gave him the look when they first met.

The man smiled back. "Ohayo, Himura-san."

And he knew his name, too. Great.

"Ohayo," Kenshin replied in neutral voice, giving hint he wanted to know the man's name.

"I'm Kato Hideo," Hideo replied. Kenshin's ki made him a little uncomfortable, but he acted like nothing happened.

"Nice to meet you, Kato-san. I can see you are preparing breakfast. Perhaps I could give you a hand?"

Hideo nodded in gratitude. "That would be great."

And then, both men worked in silent. Kenshin had to admit Hideo was a good cook, much better than him actually.

"Are you Kamiya-san's friend?" Hideo suddenly asked.

Kenshin stilled before smiled inwardly. At least, Hideo wasn't in the first name basis with Kaoru. However, his ki made Kenshin uneasy. He could sense curiosity and…jealousy.

Kenshin tried to answer it without making clear on how much Kaoru meant to him. "You can say that."

"Hmm…" Hideo said again. "You must be a very good friend of hers to follow her here."

The redhead swordsman almost chuckled. Looked like he was not the only one who got mesmerized by Kaoru. Kenshin thanked Yahiko silently for pointing about another man approaching Kaoru.

Kenshin shrugged, not affirming nor denying it.

Hideo stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the swordsman. Hideo was taller than Kenshin, but after seeing how proficient Kenshin was with his sword last night, the young man was smart enough not to provoke the redhead in front of him.

"What exactly are you doing here, Himura-san?"

Kenshin stared at Hideo's eyes. "To help."

Hideo snorted. "Kamiya-san also said the same thing. You both are so alike." And then, he went silent before continuing, "She is a very special girl."

"Yes, she is," Kenshin answered.

"And her heart already belonged to someone else. Too bad."

Kenshin knew Kaoru had a lot of admirers in Tokyo, he never thought he would deal with at least one of them to compete for Kaoru's affection. And now, he had a conversation with a man who harbored romantic feelings towards Kaoru. Yes, he knew Hideo had eyes for the girl. But, Kenshin could tell Kaoru didn't feel the same way, a part that made him slightly happy. That was why Hideo didn't do anything to make his purpose clear to her. And Kenshin silently prayed being a week in this dojo hadn't changed Kaoru's mind.

"You care about her," Kenshin stated in a surprisingly neutral tone while in reality, his jealousy came into the surface.

"I do. But, I am also not stupid to know there's a man occupied her mind." Hideo's eyes turned hard. "I know you have feelings for her, but I don't understand what makes her so reluctant towards you. If you feel the same way, you better do something."

Kenshin had to admire the young man's bluntness. He continued his cooking while answering, "I know. And that's what I'm trying to explain to her so she doesn't have to feel hesitant again."

Hideo eyed Kenshin before turning back to his task.

"Good," the man replied curtly.

No words said after that and Kenshin knew they had their silent understanding.

x

The thing that Kaoru remembered after she woke up was Kenshin's shadow outside her room. She blinked several times when she saw there was no one there. Kaoru shook her head for she was sure she wasn't dreaming. After donning her outfit, her growling stomach led her to the kitchen and her eyes widened when she saw Hideo and Kenshin arranging the dining table.

Both men smiled and greeted her good morning, and Kaoru replied in daze. She sat next to Kenshin after they finished, and they began to eat breakfast. Kaoru stole a glance at Kenshin and blushed when she remembered how the man caressed her cheek last night and their short conversation before she went to sleep. Hideo quickly finished his food for he couldn't stand the atmosphere between the pair in front of him. He excused himself, leaving Kaoru and Kenshin alone.

"Did you sleep well, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, making Kaoru jump.

"Um…yes, I did." And she looked at Kenshin. "Was I dreaming of you slept outside my room last night?"

Kenshin smiled, too innocent. "No."

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I used to sleep like that during war."

"The war is over, Kenshin."

"Old habits die hard."

"You were afraid something would happen to me, weren't you?" Kaoru's eyes fixed on Kenshin.

Kenshin didn't reply, only sipped his tea. He was not surprise Kaoru could figure out his reason for sleeping outside her room. The girl was very perceptive.

"Did you come here on foot?" Kaoru asked again when Kenshin didn't answer her previous question.

Kenshin's lips quirked a little. "By train, actually."

"Oh…I thought…well, when you went to Kyoto-"

"It's faster by train and Yokohama is a developed city with accommodated means of transport."

Kaoru frowned, ignoring the amusement in Kenshin's voice earlier. "Why are you doing this?"

Kenshin sipped his tea calmly again before looking at Kaoru's eyes. "Did I not make myself clear enough last night? I had to follow my heart."

Kaoru clenched her jaw. "I'm fine without your help."

"It didn't appear that way yesterday." And Kenshin's eyes turned hard. "That man almost killed you. What would have happened if I hadn't been there?"

Kaoru's face became stoic.

So, that is why. Kenshin was afraid she would have the same fate as his late wife. Why he just couldn't see her for who she is?

"So, you were afraid I would die like Tomoe-san?"

Kenshin's eyes widened when Kaoru mentioned Tomoe.

"Kaoru-"

"Stop, Kenshin. Just stop. I'm Kaoru, not her. Try to look at me without her shadow. Can you at least do that?"

"And that's why I'm here," Kenshin said in stern voice before he took several deep breaths to calm himself. He put his cup on the table. "I want us to go home together, to Tokyo."

Kaoru laughed bitterly. "And then what? You'll continue being my housekeeper and I'll be your landlord? Again?"

Kenshin held Kaoru's gaze, unwavered. "I like being your housekeeper. But, I prefer being the housekeeper and the landlord's husband at the same time."

Kaoru blinked and her heart hammered in her chest. "W-What?"

"You heard what I've said."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin in disbelief. "Are you…proposing to me?"

"Well, I'm hoping to court you first when we get home, but look like it's still going to take a while until we can go home."

Honestly, Kaoru always dreamed the moment when Kenshin asked her hand in marriage. But, she never imagined it would be far from Tokyo, and in her father's friend home. And for Kenshin, the words just came out before he could stop it. He never really knew how to propose or courting a woman for his first marriage kind of just happened out of thin air. He only followed his instinct and acted like a man to woo the object of his affection.

Kaoru's head spun and she suddenly rose from her seat. Kenshin only stared at Kaoru's retreating figure and wondered if he should have held himself from blurting out his proposal earlier.

x

Kenshin's arrival in Fujiya Dojo made the students curious, except for Hideo and Yosuke. Kenshin only sat in silence outside the training hall when Kaoru trained with Sakura and Inoe until lunch time, ignoring the curious looks. The students used the training hall after lunch to discuss strategies and the rest of them were working on Yosuke's farm. Kaoru was helping Yosuke again with his farm, after her teaching was over, didn't really paying attention if Kenshin followed her or not. Kaoru returned to the dojo when the sun was about to set and was surprised she didn't see Kenshin there at all.

Her heart sank.

Could he have returned to Tokyo?

Some students only told Kaoru that Kenshin was away since afternoon.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the town, Toshi finished drinking with a few of his boss's men to erase the image of the beautiful girl who lay on the ground with fierce eyes, before the red-haired swordsman helped her.

The odd swordsman.

Kobayashi had said his head got hit by the swordsman's sword. From his experience as a former warrior from the war, if his boss had been hit by ordinary sword, he would have been dead.

Toshi walked slowly for the effect of sake made him couldn't stand straight. Between his hazy thoughts, he remembered the rumors about the legendary hitokiri during war that had red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.

Did the man have a scar on his cheek?

If he was truly the legendary hitokiri, why did he use a sword that doesn't kill?

Toshi shook his head and continued to walk.

When he turned on the corner of an alley, he sensed someone had followed him. He turned his body around with his hand on the hilt of his sword. But, he could see no one behind him. Again, he sensed the ki behind him, and Toshi turned around again, only to find an empty alley.

His heart began to beat faster and he unsheathed his sword.

"I know you're there. Show me who you are!"

Only silence greeted him as the answer.

The effect of sake he had earlier was gone, replaced by high alert. Toshi gripped his sword hilt tightly and his eyes wildly looked around. As high as his guard had been, he didn't notice someone already stood next to him.

"I'm here," said a voice and Toshi jumped quickly while pointing his sword forward.

He gripped his sword tightly when the shadow appeared into the light and showed him the man he met yesterday, the red hair and…this time Toshi gulped.

A cross-shaped scar.

"You…Red…I know who you are…You are…"

"Where was your bravery yesterday when you almost killed an innocent young woman?" Kenshin asked Toshi in a deep voice.

Toshi swallowed heavily when he sensed Kenshin's ki.

"Why did you attack Fujiya Dojo?" Kenshin asked again although Yosuke already told him the reason from their conversation.

Toshi tried to calm his breathing. "Kobayashi-san wants the land."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows playfully. "Only for the land? There are so many pieces of properties here. Why that dojo in particular?"

"Kobayashi-san already planned to build a medicine factory to grow his business. The land of the dojo has the highest prospect among the others." Then Toshi quickly saw his opportunity. "You have great skills. You can join us. We can attack that place one more time."

Kenshin tilted his head and seemed to think things over. The answers he got were as the same as what Yosuke had told him, except for the next attack. He should inform the Fujiya Dojo's master about it.

Toshi grinned, thinking he could get Kenshin on his side. His grin vanished when Kenshin smirked.

"I'm not interested," the redhead answered.

Toshi blinked several times when Kenshin turned around and walked away. He smirked a little, trying to get Kenshin's attention again. "So, the former legendary hitokiri wants to help the master of a lousy dojo and a woman? Shame on you." He sheathed his sword back.

Before he could say anything else, Kenshin turned again to him and his eyes glinted in the dark.

"If you dare come near what's mine again, you will pay. Hard."

In a blink of an eye, Kenshin disappeared, leaving Toshi stood alone stunned in the dark alley.

x

Kaoru sighed and tied her yukata. Her shoulders were not sore anymore like when she first worked on the farm. She was getting used to farming. The light from the candle illuminated her shadow and she couldn't stop thinking about Kenshin. It was late at night and there was no sign of him.

The thought of Kenshin leaving was like a slice to her heart.

Suddenly she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and Kaoru yelped. She turned around to defend herself, but stop when she saw the one who hugged her from behind.

"Kenshin? Oh, Kami…you scared me." Kaoru put her free hand on her chest. She barely remembered he was a former assassin, and a lethal one at that. Sneaking into someone's room was easy for him.

Kenshin only grinned and lowered Kaoru's hand which ready to strike him. "Tadaima."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and hit Kenshin playfully. "Okaerinasai. Where have you been? I was so worried."

Hearing Kaoru worried about him made Kenshin's felt warm inside. "I'm sorry. I had to do something. And now I need to have a few words with Fujiya-san."

At the mention of Yosuke, Kaoru frowned. "Is it bad?"

Kenshin shook his head and caressed Kaoru's hair lightly, "Iie. Just to give him some information I got."

"What? Kenshin-"

"No need to worry, Kaoru."

Kenshin released Kaoru's hand, fully aware of their closeness. Her soft body was slightly pressed onto him, made his body sang. The faint scent of jasmine ignited his desire. Kaoru, too, shivered in a good way hearing Kenshin said her name without the honorific and having Kenshin half-hugging her very intimately for the first time ever since they met. Her fingers were itching to unbind Kenshin's ponytail. She admitted she liked his hair loose.

Kenshin was the first to regain his control and shook his head mentally. "Now, you need some rest."

They stared at each other before Kaoru nodded. Kenshin helped Kaoru lay on the futon and put the blanket on her.

"Where will you sleep tonight?" Kaoru asked in low voice.

Kenshin smiled tenderly. "Where I can keep you safe."

Kaoru hummed and slowly closed her eyes. When Kaoru's ki softened, Kenshin kissed Kaoru's forehead before got out from her room.

He should sneak on her more often.

x

Yosuke was with Hideo when Kenshin met him in his room. Both men looked at him in surprise before Hideo excused himself. Yosuke smiled and gestured Kenshin to sit next to him.

"I haven't seen you all day, Himura-san."

Kenshin lay his sword next to him before answering, "I was looking for some information about Kobayashi, Fujiya-san."

Yosuke smirked. "Ah…doing a little spying, aren't you?"

Kenshin gave Yosuke a coy smile. "Pressing information from someone who was scared of me is an easy task. He told me everything without him realizing it."

Yosuke laughed and slowly his laughter subsided. "What did you get?"

"The same as you told me, Fujiya-san. And there will be another attack soon. Perhaps it will be the final."

Yosuke's eyes widened and he frowned. "A lot of us were injured. I don't know if we can hold another attack."

"And so are Kobayashi's men. They will wait until they can regroup or at least most of them are healed," Kenshin said again.

"Do you know when they will attack?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Iie. Not yet." His eyes glinted mischievously. "I can try to get the information for you."

Yosuke chuckled. "You sure are so much fun to be around." And his face turned serious. "Do you think we can endure another attack? Kaoru mentioned about having friends in Kyoto, a shinobi clan."

Kenshin folded his arms on his chest. "Yes, the Oniwabanshuu. They are our allies and would be gladly to help. They have spies all over the place, too. I wonder if I can meet one of them here."

Yosuke raised his eyebrows. "They also have spies in Yokohama?"

"They basically have spies everywhere. I know they have another clan in Tokyo, but they work discreetly. I've met some of them."

"To keep a hold on you, I see."

Kenshin smiled knowingly. "One of the members is very close to Kaoru-dono like a sister. The orders probably came from her. And, they mostly knew about Kaoru-dono's departure to your dojo. I'm sure they also knew about what had happened here."

Yosuke blinked rapidly. He never thought Kenshin and Kaoru had their own protection.

"Even if we ask for their help, we don't know when Kobayashi's next attack will be. It's best for you to prepare your students and yourself, Fujiya-san. Meanwhile, I can keep an eye for Kobayashi's plan."

Yosuke went silent before releasing a deep breath.

"Thank you, Himura-san."

Kenshin nodded curtly before grabbed his sword and rose from his seat. "Good night, Fujiya-san."

The former hitokiri walked back to Kaoru's room and slid the shoji door opened. His heart warmed when he saw the girl was sleeping peacefully under the blanket. Her dark hair sprawled on the futon. She looked so much younger than her actual age, making him feel he was young again.

Kenshin stepped inside and sat next to Kaoru's sleeping form. During his short marriage, before that one night, he often stared at Tomoe while she was sleeping. Not because she was beautiful, it was because he didn't fully trust her. As hard as he tried to deny it, his instinct apparently was true when he learned the truth about his late wife.

This time, he looked at Kaoru for admiring her beauty and not to question why she was chosen to be with him.

_I'm Kaoru, not her._

No, she was not her. For Kenshin, it was time to live in the present.

Kenshin slowly caressed Kaoru's soft cheek before got up and left the room. He closed the shoji and leaning again on the pillar.

Whatever happened, he would protect this dojo. Kobayashi had said about medicine factory, who knew what kind of medicine he would make. He won't allow another Takeda Kanryu appeared and caused another havoc.

And of course, he would protect Kaoru.

His Kaoru.

x

Kenshin relayed his conversation with Yosuke to Kaoru in the morning, after their breakfast, in front of her room when she wanted to take her bokken, including Kobayashi's plan to attack one more time.

"I never thought it was going to be like this," Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows after listening to Kenshin. "I don't know what I have to do if Kamiya Dojo has to endure the same fate."

"You have me, Kaoru. Kamiya Dojo is also my home. I will protect it with my life."

Kenshin's answer made Kaoru blink in surprise. Without breaking his gaze, Kenshin moved closer and held Kaoru's hands. Kaoru's heart thumped loudly in her chest.

"Kenshin…"

"I, too, want to stay by your side, Kaoru."

Kenshin's heart was in his eyes, Kaoru could see it. But, the dark clouds broke the happy spell.

"But-"

Kenshin tightened his grip on Kaoru's hands, silently telling her to look into his eyes. "I want to live in the present, Kaoru. I want you. Do you still want me?"

_Oh…_

Kaoru almost collapsed into the ground. Kami, how long have she waited for this?

Kenshin watched her face and either he realized it or not, his face leaned closer. And Kaoru only stood hazily. Kenshin's eyes reverted to Kaoru's lips and he moved to kiss those lips, to show her he meant what he said earlier when…

"Kamiya-san? Sakura and Inoe are waiting for you in the training hall."

Kaoru quickly stepped backwards and hid her blushing face. Kenshin only closed his eyes and calmed himself, trying not to strangle Kato Hideo.

That young man was surely a mood killer.

* * *

**Another note:** Sexual tension is never a good thing.


	12. Chapter 11

**Rating:** PG.

**Warnings:** Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Notes:**

\- **Guest**: Hmm…I can't reveal how many chapters left. It will ruin the fun. All I can say is not more than 20 chappies.

\- Thank you so much for the reviews (especially for my readers who constantly share their thoughts in every chapter), alerts, and faves *hugs to you all* Thank you also to my silent readers. Your support means so much to this one.

**Beta:** orchid14

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After the almost-kiss, Kenshin continued to stay close at Kaoru's side, he even followed Kaoru to the farm if possible. Kenshin couldn't help but raising his eyebrows when he saw Kaoru planting vegetables and radishes. He never knew the girl could do farming. And knowing Kaoru, Kenshin was sure she had something in her mind and he wanted to know what it was.

Perhaps tonight would do.

When afternoon came, Kenshin was gone. Unlike the previous day, this time he said good bye to Kaoru. He would do some investigations to find out exactly when Kobayashi would attack. And also unlike the other day, Kaoru only smiled when she felt Kenshin wrapped her waist from behind.

"Koishii...tadaima."

Kaoru's heart jumped at the endearing statement. She turned her head and saw Kenshin leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Okaerinasai. You've never called me koishii before." She was always Kaoru-dono to him.

Kenshin hummed and caressed Kaoru's long hair. "You always are my koishii."

Their eyes met and Kaoru could see the tender feelings heart made another somersault when she remembered they were almost kissing in the morning. "How was it? What information did you get?" Kaoru decided the best way to make the situation less awkward, not with Kenshin sat behind her and hugging her very intimately.

"Hmm…they still have no plan to attack. They know I'm here."

"Oh…" Kaoru slightly concerned.

Kenshin was absentmindedly playing with Kaoru's fingers. No soil and dirt there anymore. "It's a good thing, though. They will think twice before attacking this dojo again."

Kaoru didn't feel particularly happy about that. "That doesn't mean they will not attack in the future."

"Not anytime soon. It will give Fujiya-san's students time to properly heal. They also have a number of wounded men of their own." Kenshin seemed to think hard. "Do you think we should ask for Aoshi and Misao's help?"

Kaoru's eyes turned bright. "I suggested the same thing to Yosuke-san. Then they attacked."

Kenshin nodded, taking everything into consideration. "It's going to be hard because Kobayashi also has spies. Our message will not make it through to Aoshi in time." He looked at Kaoru. "We are on our own."

Kaoru lowered her head.

She knew that.

Kobayashi's plans were to put this dojo in the worst position. Not only injured the students and made chaos, he also burnt Yosuke's farm. He wanted to kill his enemy from the inside.

Kenshin tilted his head. "What's with the farming business?"

"Eh?"

"The farming. I've never seen you do that in Tokyo."

Kaoru tensed and she looked anywhere but the man behind of her. She was not expecting Kenshin to ask the question, and mostly she didn't know how to answer it for it was part of her future plan. Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows. He was guessing right. Kaoru was hiding something.

"You need to rest, Kaoru."Kenshin gave the girl a smile. He didn't want to pressure for an answer, not when she seemed reluctant to give him one.

Kaoru returned Kenshin's smile nervously before laying her futon. She watched Kenshin put the blanket around her and caressed her hair.

"You will sleep outside again?"

"Hai."

"You should sleep in your room, Kenshin. It's rude not to accept Yosuke-san's hospitality."

Kenshin shrugged. "I told him I don't need a room."

Kaoru sighed. She knew she was not going to win the argument this time. She closed her eyes with a faint smile on her lips.

"Oyasuminasai, Kenshin."

"Oyasuminasai, koishii."

x

The atmosphere in the Dojo slightly changed since Kenshin's arrival. When the day turned dark, they would wait for Kenshin to give them some news. A week almost passed, but no sign for another attack from Kobayashi's men.

Kaoru was still mentoring Sakura and Inoe and spent a brief moment with Kenshin before she went to sleep every night. It became their private moment. Kaoru wondered if Yosuke ever found out that the former hitokiri often sneaked into her room. Still, that was not her only concern. Kenshin was more attentive to her, and grew much bolder at showing her his intention, which made the barrier in her heart slowly falling apart. He never talked about his proposal again even though he knew she avoided the matter on purpose, and knowing Kenshin, that didn't mean he forgot.

And there was Hideo.

The young man was clearly avoiding Kenshin, and now her too. Kaoru didn't want to be selfish, but apparently she did_._ She had already chosen her man, but she also didn't want to lose the friendship she had with Hideo. So, when Hideo decided to join the group in the farm when she didn't have to mentor the girls and when Kenshin was nowhere in sight, Kaoru decided it was the perfect time to talk.

Kaoru intentionally worked next to Hideo and almost smiled seeing the determination in his eyes.

"How have you been, Kato-san?" Kaoru asked.

Hideo blinked in surprise before smiling tightly. "Good."

Kaoru hummed. They were working together planting vegetables. "We haven't talked again since that night."

Hideo stilled before continuing. "I just don't want to disturb you." And then, his eyes turned stormy. "Besides, I know you are his woman. I know he…always…spends…time in your…room." His face flushed.

Kaoru almost fainted.

"Kato-san…we…never…I mean…we…" This time it was her face that turned bright red. She was afraid Yosuke would know Kenshin spent the night in her room, and now Hideo…

Hideo's eyes widened and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Kamiya-san. I didn't mean to…" He laughed nervously.

Kaoru only smiled sheepishly. "He did spend the night with me." _'Mostly to share what he got after spying', _Kaoru thought wryly. "But, we never shared a futon. In fact, he has always sleeping outside my room." She sighed and continued with her work. "I still haven't made my decision yet."

Hideo furrowed his eyebrows, but his eyes were on the task on his hands. "His arrival here didn't change anything?"

"I don't know. I'm still confused. There are some questions that I need to ask him before I can make any decision," answered Kaoru.

"Himura-san is making everyone clear that you are his woman, no matter what you think."

Kaoru turned to Hideo. She had a feeling both men had been talking without her knowing.

"Kato-san…"

"You said yourself you were never good at lying. Your eyes on him when you saw him…" Hideo paused and he looked into the bright sky. "I wish you could see me that way somehow."

Kaoru gaped and she shivered.

Hideo shook his head, trying to break free from the confession spell. "But, I can see I can't replace him in your heart. You should try to understand his feelings too, Kamiya-san. The way he looks at you… he is not looking at a replacement for a lost love. He loves you."

Kaoru froze.

Hideo cast a smile again. "I just hope you both can find your way together sooner. Don't let the trouble in the Dojo hold you back."

Hideo didn't wait for Kaoru to reply. Kaoru, however, only crouched still. Hideo words cleared her head a little.

A man's shout alerted Kaoru and Hideo as they both rose.

"Kato-san, Kamiya-san…Himura-san brought news. There is going to be another attack tonight," the man said, causing Kaoru and Hideo stopped what they had been doing and returned back to the Dojo.

x

When Kaoru and Hideo arrived, all the students and also Yosuke were already gathering in the training hall. Her eyes met with Kenshin's and his eyes narrowed a little when he saw the soil and dirt on Kaoru's hands.

"Forgive me for the sudden meeting, but Himura-san brings very important news." Yosuke gestured Kenshin to speak.

The redhead swordsman nodded and faced the students. "From what I know, they will attack tonight and will bring more men than last time."

Kenshin had been spying on Toshi for several nights. He was Kenshin's main target. For one thing, he already irritated Kenshin with his statement about sharing Kaoru, and his ki was so easy to be manipulated despite his sword skills. As for today, he went early to spy the vile man for Kenshin sensed Kobayashi already planned to attack, a result from his previous spying activities.

"We still have few hours to plan a strategy." Kenshin looked at Yosuke. "I suggest keeping your children and Naruse-sensei safe somewhere in this dojo, Fujiya-san."

"I refuse," the doctor suddenly said. "I want to help, too."

Kenshin folded his arms on his chest and frowned. "It will be risky."

"There will be so many people who could get hurt," Dr. Naruse said stubbornly.

"This dojo has hidden rooms. You will stay there with Sakura and Inoe," finally Yosuke said.

"Hidden rooms?" Hideo interjected. "I never knew about that, sensei."

Yosuke smiled grimly. "A habit from a former warrior in the war. There's always a secret passage."

And Kaoru wondered briefly if Kamiya Dojo also had the same thing.

The room fell silent before finally the doctor agreed.

Kenshin nodded and addressed the room again. "I'm sure with the resources we have at the moment, we can defeat them." He looked at Kaoru longingly. "When I and Kaoru-dono had a battle in Kyoto, our opponents were numerous too, but she and I made it with the help of our friends." His eyes turned hard again. "We can do the same thing for this Dojo."

Kenshin's last statement surged the spirit in the students. Kaoru had to admit Kenshin was quite talented at motivational speeches.

"Alright then," Yosuke spoke again. "We will plan a strategy after lunch."

The students murmured their agreement and left the room. Kaoru and Kenshin stared at each other.

They knew they were together for this fight.

x

The plan was set.

Kenshin and Yosuke would be in front of the dojo, while Kaoru and Hideo were inside. All the students would be placed all over the dojo, even in the farm.

By the time the sky was darkening, everyone was ready. Kaoru held his father's bokken and being hugged by the Sakura and Inoe.

"I don't want to leave," Sakura said in between her tears.

Kaoru smiled inwardly and released the children's hugs. "This is for your safety. Remember, no matter what happened, stay inside until one of us comes for you. Promise?"

Both girls nodded.

"Don't worry. My friend is a great swordsman. He will protect all of us," Kaoru's heart skipped when she mentioned Kenshin.

The girls frowned before hugging Kaoru again and being whisked away by Yosuke. Kaoru stared at them and hoped they could meet again soon.

"A great swordsman? That's quite a compliment."

Kaoru chuckled and turned to see Kenshin already stood next to her.

"Well, I was stating a fact," was Kaoru's reply.

And then, they fell silent.

Kenshin looked at her tenderly. "Kaoru, when everything settles here, I want us to go home together and start our new life."

Kaoru almost gaped, but then only nodded knowingly. "If we survive this, I will consider your proposal."

Kenshin's eyes went wide before he smirked. "Only consider?"

"It will probably a yes."

Kenshin still looked at Kaoru, but his eyes seemed to be smiling.

Yosuke and Hideo chose the moment to appear between them. "Himura-san, it's time," Yosuke stated.

Kenshin took a deep breath and nodded. Yosuke turned around and left them alone, Hideo stood a little far, eyes fixed on the front gate. Kenshin caressed Kaoru's bang. "Be safe, koishii," he whispered.

Kaoru smiled slightly. "You too, Kenshin."


	13. Chapter 12

**Rating:** PG to T for violent scene.

**Warnings:**

\- Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

\- Some violent scenes although nothing too graphic. And perhaps, you need to prepare for a cliffhanger.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Notes:**

-** KaOrU HiMuRa24**: Yes, Hideo is my fave too. If I made this story not canon, he would be Kaoru's man.

\- Thank you so much for the reviews (especially for my readers who constantly share their thoughts in every chapters), alerts, and faves *hugs to you all* Thank you also to my silent readers. Your support means so much to this one.

**Side Note:** I just got the chance to watch Naruto The Movie: The Last and it stuck in my head for days. Awesome movie! As long as I watch the series, that movie shows another side of Naruto. Anyone can suggest Naruto fanfic after The Last? Arigatou.

**Beta:** orchid14

* * *

**Chapter 12**

With a curt nod, Kenshin walked towards the front gate, leaving Kaoru and Hideo. She glanced briefly to Yosuke's apprentice, bokken in hand. Hideo only nodded as a reply and also prepare his shinai. He already got used to see Kenshin's attentive gesture to Kaoru and pretended he didn't see a thing.

Outside the dojo, Kenshin and Yosuke stood side by side, watching torches moved closer from the distance.

Yosuke held his stance. "Let's hope we'll last the night."

Kenshin only stood there with folded arms. "We will."

The torches came nearer and Kenshin could see there were so many men with their weapons. His eyes narrowed when he saw two figures, Kobayashi and Toshi.

Kobayashi was grinning widely when he saw Kenshin. "Ah, we meet again, Mr. Swordsman. Toshi told me about you and I have to say I'm very interested for you to join my men. What do you say…" His eyes glinted. "Battousai."

Kenshin blinked lazily. "I don't use that name anymore."

Kobayashi began pacing in slow moves while eyeing Kenshin with full interest. "Rumors said you disappeared after the Toba-Fushimi battle. So, you're taking refuge in Tokyo? At a young woman's dojo?"

Kenshin clenched his jaw.

"With skills like that, it's such a waste to defend this pathetic dojo."

"I could say the same thing about you, Koyabashi-san. With all the money you got, it's pathetic to waste it on men to destroy a mere dojo," Kenshin shot back. "It appears you still want the taste of my sakabatou."

Kobayashi lifted his eyebrow before laughing hard. Toshi was grinning next to him and Kenshin already thought about several moves to wipe away that grin.

"Well, looks like this conversation is just a waste of time," Kobayashi sighed dramatically. "Burn this dojo down." He said after a lazy gesture at his thugs.

Several men gave battle cries, the torches tossed on the ground, and Kenshin unsheathed his sword with lightning speed, knocking the men down. Yosuke also did the samein his own pace. Inside the dojo, Kaoru and Hideo already held their stance to fight several men who had successfully passed Kenshin and Yosuke and barged inside. They started their own fight. While in other parts of the dojo, another battle cry was heard and Kaoru wished Sakura, Inoe and Naruse-sensei were alright.

Kenshin and Yosuke almost defeated all the men, leaving Kobayashi stood there with his eyes wide in disbelief. He pulled out his gun and firing at Kenshin, but Kenshin was too fast even for bullets. When the last bullet hit the ground, Kobayashi tried to run, but Kenshin easily blocked his way before knocking him down. He looked around and noticed Yosuke had already defeated his opponent too. He didn't feel at ease when he noticed Toshi was not there.

Meanwhile, Kaoru and Hideo fought side by side, sometimes their back touched while fighting all the men. When it was over, they both panted heavily and lowered their weapons. However their victory didn't last long, for Toshi suddenly appeared from the front gate. Kaoru and Hideo held their stance again.

Some loud noises from the other part of the dojo told them some students needed help. Hideo glanced at Kaoru and the girl only nodded. Hideo stared briefly to Toshi before running into the dark corridor.

And that left Toshi and Kaoru.

Toshi grinned. "Hello, pretty."

Kaoru gripped her bokken.

Toshi walked closer, stepped around the unconscious bodies at times, then unsheathed his sword. "I remember our last fight. Do you still think you can beat me?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

Toshi laughed before suddenly attacked Kaoru. The young woman's eyes widened in surprise, but her reflex helped her countered the attack. Toshi tilted his head and paced back and forth.

"He's not going to help you this time, pretty."

Kaoru tried to control her breathing and not let the words distracted her. Toshi moved again and Kaoru blocked the attack. After several moves, Kaoru was able to knock Toshi down onto his stomach, she was slightly thankful she could still remember some of Toshi's moves, thanks to their encounter last time. Toshi growled, then began to attack again, only faster. Kaoru tried her best to block and avoid the blows. Finally, she could knock Toshi down again.

At the same time, several men wearing dark clothes with swords as weapons jumped from outside the walls around Kaoru and landed in front of her. There were fifteen men, she quickly counted in her head.

Kaoru gripped her bokken and tried to control her breathing once more. She would fight them all no matter what it cost.

Two men gave battle cries and ran forward, surprising Kaoru. She didn't have enough time to avoid them. Then like a flash, a figure jumped from outside of the wall, and knocked both men only with one swing of his sword.

Kenshin quickly stood next to Kaoru.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

From the corner of his eyes, Kenshin could see Kaoru took a deep breath and nodded.

Kenshin's eyes fixed on Toshi and the rest of the men. He angled his body, and so did Kaoru. Now, they were standing back to back.

Toshi's eyes glinted. "Kill them!"

All men moved forward at the same moment, and Kaoru gave a loud battle cry before starting to move her bokken. Kenshin, on the other hand, was swinging his sword with his unbelievable speed, knocking his opponents down. Kaoru was the first to defeat all her opponents and Toshi didn't miss the chance.

He attacked Kaoru and she successfully blocked his blow. Kaoru attacked back, enough to make Toshi lose his concentration. The fight was going like that for a while until Toshi crouched low and swept Kaoru's foot with his own. She fell to the ground.

He grinned and swung his sword downward, and then another sword came, preventing it from slicing Kaoru's body. With his foot, Kenshin kicked Toshi's stomach, making the man stagger backwards.

Kenshin didn't look at Kaoru, his attention was full to the man in front of him.

Toshi coughed several times and slowly stood straight again, a grin on his lips. "I've always dreamed about how it would be like to fight the Hitokiri Battousai."

No words from Kenshin were heard as he angled his body with his right foot behind his left, his sword diagonally in front of him.

Toshi smirked and attacked Kenshin. The redhead, of course, already knew his opponents' moves. Sword against sword, their movements were very fast, Kaoru had a hard time following. Surprisingly, Toshi was indeed a very skilled swordsman. He cornered Kenshin several times until he could knock him on the ground.

Kaoru's eyes widened when she saw Toshi raise his sword to Kenshin's direction and she didn't even think what she did afterwards.

Kenshin's stared in disbelief when he saw Toshi's sword and then a figure suddenly blocked the attack. It stabbed deeply into someone's shoulder. He was wishing it was a dream when he saw the sword pierced Kaoru's right shoulder as the girl whimpered.

"Kaoru!"

Toshi looked at Kaoru in surprise before pulling back his sword from the girl's shoulder, making Kaoru gasp and leaned on her bokken.

The blood began smearing her white gi, down to her right arm, and Kenshin only saw red.

He growled and attacked Toshi with his speed. Fueled by his anger, Kenshin knocked Toshi really hard several times, and Toshi already felt the effect from the hard blows.

When Kenshin knocked him down again, Toshi laughed lightly while trying to control his breathing. He slowly got up on his feet, bruises appeared on his face and his clothes were ruined by dirt for falling hard to the ground several times. "Aren't you going to kill me, Battousai? I already marked your woman with my sword."

Kenshin growled."I've told you before…you will pay hard if you dare come near what's mine!" His dark personality itched to kill Toshi who dared hurting his beloved.

"Dame…Kenshin…dame, don't kill," Kaoru said between her short gasps. She closed her eyes and gripped her bokken, trying very hard to stay standing.

Toshi laughed again. "Do you think you can defeat me with your non-killing sword?"

Kenshin slowly could control himself upon hearing Kaoru's plea, in result he only gritted his teeth to tame his emotions. "I can show you."

He positioned his sword and when Toshi attacked again with slightly limp body, Kenshin used the Kuzu Ryu Sen to him with more power than he usually did. The aftermath was Toshi lay unmoving on the ground with bloody face and bruises.

Kaoru, meanwhile, gripped her blood-soaked shoulder. Her head was spinning for the loss of blood and then…she fell.

Her bokken clattered next to her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:**

\- Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

\- Umm…another character appears.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Notes:**

-** kokoronagomu****:** Thank you for your detailed reviews. And it's also because of you, this is the first time for me having more than 100 reviews outside my previous fandom *smile* I'm not Nobuhiro-sensei so my Kenshin and Kaoru are definitely different from his version. It's fanfiction after all. As for Saito, this is your call.

\- Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and faves *big hugs to you all* Thank you also to my silent readers. Your support means so much to this one. And, happy weekend, minna-san :)

**Beta:** orchid14

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Kaoru didn't feel the pain. She felt her body became lighter and as she was being held by strong arms. Her breathing was shallow.

"Kaoru…no…please…not again…"

Kaoru looked up and saw Kenshin hold her. He looked at her with pain in his eyes and she smiled.

_He is safe. It's all that matters._

Kenshin's eyes watered and the memory of holding another woman in the same position flashed in his mind. But this time it was more painful.

"Kaoru…why? You shouldn't have done this," Kenshin said with a raw voice.

Kaoru raised her bloody hand and stroked Kenshin's scarred cheek, her blood made a mark, but the man didn't seem to care. "I guess…love makes you do…stupid things, ne?"

"Please, Kaoru…no joking." Kenshin glanced over to Kaoru's shoulder. The blood smeared the white gi and his heart clenched painfully. He had seen Kaoru bleeding, pinned on the dojo wall, but it was a doll. He had thought he lost Kaoru once, Kenshin didn't know how he could survive if he truly lost her forever. This time it was the real Kaoru, shedding her blood for him.

"Kenshin, look…at me. You…hate blood, ne? Don't…look at it. Please, look…at me," Kaoru whispered, and the redhead swordsman raised his head and his eyes made Kaoru want to hug him. "I remember…Megumi-san asked me…if I can do what…Tomoe-san did, sacrificing…" Kaoru tried very hard to speak and Kenshin unconsciously held her tighter. "Sacrificing…my life for…you. I guess…I already did."

"No! Kaoru! Stay with me! You are not her! I won't let you have the same fate as her. Kaoru!"

Kaoru's eyes fluttered close. "I love you…Kenshin." And her hand turned limp.

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Kaoru! Kaoru!" He shook the girl's body frantically until a hand stopped him. Kenshin looked up and saw Yosuke with Dr. Naruse stood next to him.

"Himura-san, let the doctor tend to Kaoru. I, too, won't allow her to leave us like that. Not after what she has done for the sake of this dojo," Yosuke told Kenshin and the redhead reluctantly nodded. "Besides, it is over now. The local officers are here. Finally."

Yosuke gestured the doctor and Kenshin to a room. Kenshin stood up and began carrying his love in his arms. He could feel Kaoru was slipping away from, but he would never give up.

Kenshin lay Kaoru on the futon and stepped backwards to allow the doctor some space to work. He clenched his fists when he saw the doctor tore the gi opened. The dark side of him fought to surface, wishing to strangle the man who dared to touch his woman, but Kenshin calmed himself in the end. He knew the doctor was his only hope. Kenshin stared at the man who tried to keep his beloved alive, and Kaoru who struggled to hold onto life. He couldn't just watch after the woman almost lost her life in exchange for his. And, he still wanted to hear Kaoru's answer to his proposal of marriage.

"_If we survive this, I will consider your proposal."_

"_Only consider?"_

"_It will probably a yes."_

Kenshin stepped forward and pushed aside his hate for blood.

"Let me help."

x

_Kaoru blinked and realized her surroundings as the riverbank, the familiar path to her Dojo in Tokyo. But, it was so quiet and peaceful, and foggy. Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows. The last thing she remembered was being stabbed by a sword and now she was here…? Kaoru looked down to her clothes and she wore her favorite kimono, dark blue with pink flowers. She took a deep breath and started to walk to the gate of her dojo. _

It's good to be home.

_The sound of footsteps echoed and Kaoru stopped, sharpening her eyes. The fog seemed to clear a little and a woman figure appeared. She was slightly taller than her with dark hair, and her dark eyes stared blankly. Her clothes made Kaoru shivered. It was a white kimono which dead people wore. Does it mean she is…dead?_

"_You're not dead. Not yet."_

_The woman said and stopped a few steps in front of her. Kaoru could see her clearly. However the woman's face seemed familiar._

"_You're not supposed to be here, Kaoru-san."_

_Kaoru tilted her head. "Who are you? You look familiar."_

_The woman smiled a little, and the smile almost reached her eyes. "I'm sure you know me, at least from the stories told by Enishi or your beloved."_

_Kaoru froze and slowly she could solve the puzzle. _

_Enishi…_

_The woman's face…_

_Tomoe._

_Tomoe smiled again. "You should go back. He needs you."_

_Kaoru's face became stoic. "He needs me, but not in the way I hope he would."_

"_You are wrong. He loves you."_

"_He still has you in his heart."_

"_Not as much as what he has for you."_

_Kaoru only stared at Tomoe._

"_I know he feels guilty of my death. He didn't know I was already dead inside the day he killed Akira. Our relationship was wrong from the start. I couldn't give him all the love I had." Tomoe said quietly, "Unlike you."_

_Kaoru didn't say anything. Tomoe turned to look at the river._

"_In return, I also feel guilty about him. I've been watching him and all along I wished he could find happiness, one that I couldn't give to him. And I know my wish came true the moment he met you."_

_Kaoru lowered her gaze._

"_And, the day when he said goodbye, I knew I was no longer a part of his heart."_

_Kaoru raised her head again. "You still love him?"_

_Tomoe smiled and stared at Kaoru's face. "I do, but I'm not the one for him." She slowly approached Kaoru and held her hands. Kaoru expected to hold cold hands, but they were warm instead._

"_You have to go back. I might be able to pull him back when he thought you were dead before, but this time I don't think I can if you continue to stay here."_

_Kaoru blinked owlishly. _

"_You will have a long journey ahead with him," Tomoe said wistfully. "You will give him everything I can't give before."_

_Kaoru smiled coyly. "Are you coming here to prevent my death?"_

_Tomoe laughed in low voice. "You could say that." She looked over her shoulder to the dojo and back to Kaoru. "If you go there, he will lose you forever. He will never be happy."_

"_What about you? Are you happy?" Honestly, Kaoru didn't know where that was come from._

_Tomoe's eyes turned soft. "Yes, now that both of you are. But, I still have to find my way to the eternity. I can do it without any burdens now." _

"_You helped me on Enishi's memories. You kept me safe."_

"_It's the least I can do for both of you, and for my brother."_

_Kaoru blinked. "Is Enishi alright now?"_

_Tomoe's eyes widened a little. She knew Kaoru has a kind heart, but her empathy for Enishi who had kidnapped her made Tomoe hold respect for the young woman. "He will be. Eventually. Thank you for giving my diary to him." _

_Kaoru lowered her head again. "It's for his own good, and also Kenshin's. They both have your memory in their hearts. I just wanted to make everything right."_

_Tomoe stood motionless. Kaoru astonished her. She was sure Kaoru was everything Kenshin needed, more than she could ever been even if she was still alive. And, she turned Kaoru's body to the opposite direction and the fog, again, cleared, showing a path. "You're wasting your time here. Now go. And be happy."_

_Kaoru stared at Tomoe's face and smiled her real smile. "Thank you, Tomoe-san."_

_Tomoe smiled back and could only nod._

_Kaoru turned her head back to the road and took a deep breath. She slowly took her steps and then, she remembered something. She turned and saw Tomoe's figure slightly disappear into the fog. _

"_We will visit you every Obon."_

_Kaoru could feel Tomoe's slight smile. "Thank you," she answered. _

_Kaoru smiled to herself and turned again. This time, she was half-running. She couldn't wait to see Kenshin._

_Tomoe watched Kaoru's retreating figure._

"_Be happy, my second love. And now, I can let you go."_

x

Kaoru could feel the pain and a lot of happy voices around her. A hand held hers and someone caressed her forehead, smoothing her hair.

She opened her eyes, her vision blurry, but a red hair caught her sight before she closed her eyes again. In between her unconsciousness, a soft voice of a man was heard and Kaoru knew she made the right decision to come back.

"Kami, thank you for bringing her back to me."

x

Kaoru's brief consciousness didn't mean she was safe from death. The doctor along with Kenshin constantly kept their eyes on her. Kenshin reluctantly left Kaoru's side when Yosuke asked him to clean himself from the blood.

Kaoru's blood.

Kaoru was in and out between her sleeping and awaken state. She was still delirious over the medicine effect and Kenshin decided to stay at her room until she was better. Yosuke didn't make any comments over that, especially after his talk with Kenshin earlier.

"_I have a request, Fujiya-san," Kenshin spoke in a soft voice to Yosuke in the master's room, head bowed, when he left Kaoru under Dr. Naruse's care. He already changed to a clean gi and hakama._

_Yosuke watched the man in front of him. He had seen Kenshin fight, a very good warrior he was, but now he looked like he had just been defeated by his worst enemy. His eyes showed deep sadness. Even the strongest warrior could feel that way when someone he loved was between life and death._

"_Just name it. I promise to make it happen."_

_Kenshin raised his head and stared at Yosuke's eyes with full determination. "I wish to stay with Kaoru-dono in her room until she gets better. She had done the same thing for me several times whenever I got wounded from my battles and now I want to do the same thing for her. And…to ask for your permission to court her. Kaoru-dono lost his father and she-"_

_Yosuke raised his hand. Kenshin understood the signal and stopped talking. _

"_I understand. You don't need to say more," Yosuke lowered his hand. "Your arrival to my home is a very clear way to show everyone here, including me, that you are her suitor. I suppose you will ask for her hand in marriage?"_

_Kenshin nodded sharply. "Yes. That is my intention."_

_Yosuke nodded in satisfaction and smiled a little. "Then, you have my permission. I'm sure you are the one that Kaoru needs right now."_

_Kenshin felt relief and then bowed low to Yosuke. "Arigatou __gozaimasu__, Fujiya-san. I appreciated it."_

Kobayashi's attack to Fujiya Dojo alerted the local officers and Kenshin sent news to Saito through them for taking care the aftermath. The former Wolf of Mibu came to the dojo in short time and Yosuke stared in awe when he saw Saito. He probably never thought Kenshin could have connection with the police officers or the government officials.

Yosuke began fixing his dojo with the help of his students. Some local officers were also helping him, as 'punishment' from neglecting Kobayashi's bully for months, courtesy of Saito. Kenshin didn't pay much attention to that for his focus was entirely on Kaoru.

At night, Kenshin sat next to Kaoru's futon, his sakabatou on his right shoulder, watching Kaoru sleeping. Sometimes he glanced at the white bandage on Kaoru's right shoulder. At least Kaoru could still hold a bokken, even though it would take time. He frowned when he remembered the blood and how the girl asked him to look into her eyes. In her wounded state, Kaoru still thought about his well-being.

Kenshin wanted to move forward. After several days with Kaoru in this dojo, though she didn't say she loved him-minus before she passed out-, he knew Kaoru loved him. He admitted he wanted to be happy, to feel loved, without the shadow of doubt, distrust, or betrayal. For a man like him who took away so much happiness from others, he was allowed to feel one. It was the most precious gift he had ever been given. Kenshin silently wished over and over again he would not waste anymore time to make Kaoru his when she recovered. With or without her answer, he would wed her_._ His darker side nodded in satisfaction over his decision.

His heart felt with love for the girl who lay next to him and he scooted closer. Kenshin brushed away Kaoru's hair and gently leaned down to kiss her forehead. He leaned their foreheads and closed his eyes. The faint scent of jasmine reminded him Kaoru was with him and he would never her go.

Kaoru stirred and Kenshin pulled away. He watched the girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled. "How do you feel, Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked and a faint smile tugged on her lips. "My shoulder is sore."

He had to chuckle over that. "It will be like that for a while, that it will."

Kaoru sighed and her eyes closed. "I'm still tired."

Kenshin caressed Kaoru's hair. "Go to sleep, koishii. I'll be here."

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes again and raised her free hand. "Stay with me, please."

Kenshin eyed Kaoru's hand and smiled. He took his sakabatou and moved to Kaoru's left side. He held Kaoru's hand after putting the sword next to the futon and opened the blanket to lie down next to the girl. Kaoru leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder and fell asleep again. Kenshin closed his eyes and wrapped his right arm to Kaoru's body, careful not to touch the bandage. His left hand instinctively touched the sakabatou in case someone was daring enough to barge on them and caused trouble.

Since Enishi's Jinchuu, this was the first time Himura Kenshin lay on a futon.


	15. Chapter 14

**Rating:** PG

**Warning: **Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. Sadly.

**Notes:**

\- I know you must feel bored every time I thank everyone for their reviews, alerts, and faves. But, what can I say? Your support means so much *hugs*

\- Another my fave chapter.

\- One more chappie and epi to go…there you go, you get the hint.

**Beta:** orchid14

* * *

_**"First love never dies, but true love can bury it alive" -Anonymous  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Kenshin stepped out from the dojo to see a shadow standing not far from the front gate. Spending the night in Kaoru's futon almost made him think not to see this person in the middle of the night. Despite all that, he had asked him for information, and tonight he was supposed to get his message.

"How is your woman?" The figure asked with flat tone.

"She will be fine," Kenshin answered with equally flat voice.

A muffled voice was heard and the shadow slowly stepped closer, revealing Saito with his uniform and his trademark_,_ sword on his left hip and a cigarette between his fingers.

"What do you have for me?" Kenshin asked him.

Saito blew the smoke from his cigarette. "Toshi is just like you. Well…he was, to be more exact. He joined in several factions during the war. I'm surprised neither of us heard about him. Looks like he joined without us knowing."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

"He also joined Ishin Shishi for a short time. Perhaps right before your disappearance."

Silence.

"When the war was over, he turned into a mercenary. I haven't looked over the files, but my speculation is that perhaps he was involved in several criminal cases before as well. Kobayashi recruited him a year ago and Toshi trained the thugs kenjutsu. That's why most of them are quite skilled." And then, Saito smirked. "You hit him really bad, you know."

Kenshin almost snorted. "If I were at the liberty to do whatever I wanted to him, that slight injury would have been the least of his problems. But, of course Kaoru wouldn't be happy about that."

"Hmm…trying to be on her good side?" There was a hint of smile in his words.

Kenshin deliberately ignored Saito's sarcasm. "What about Kobayashi?"

Saito blew another smoke. "Just a man trying to play the power game. He won't be bothering Fujiya-san any longer. I can make sure of that." He smirked.

Kenshin stared at Saito sharply, giving him a warning to the effect of "you better make sure of it".

"As much as I hate this, I have to say I'm grateful you asked for my help, Battousai. I barely remembered the last time I visited this town." Saito tilted his head. "Or perhaps I should thank your woman instead?"

"Anything else?" Kenshin decided to cut the story short.

"Don't worry too much," Saito said again. "I'll take care of everything, including the corrupted officers on Kobayashi's payroll_._ Those kinds are my favorite." His eyes glinted. "I'm not gonna keep you here for much longer. I'm sure you can't wait to keep her warm."

"Saito…" Kenshin hissed.

The man chuckled and turned around, then disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Kenshin took several breaths to calm himself, then he, too, returned to the dojo, stealthily. Kaoru was still asleep, his absence at her futon didn't seem to affect her, thankfully. Kenshin smiled and quietly lay the sakabatou next to the futon and changed into his yukata. Laying on it, he pulled Kaoru next to him and exhaled a content sigh.

This was where he belonged.

x

It took almost a week and a half for Kaoru to be able to sit up and then eventually walked around the dojo. Kenshin was always by her side, never wanted to leave her. Usually she was the one who tended Kenshin's wounds – after the battles with Saito, with Shishio, and lastly, Enishi- but now she was the one who needed to be tended. Kaoru wanted to go home, to Tokyo as soon as possible, but Kenshin insisted she should stay where they were at least until her bandage was taken off.

The ordeal in the dojo was quickly taken care of by the authorities. Kaoru found out Kenshin had asked for Saito's help and the former Shinsengumi captain grunted that he lost an interesting fight with Kobayashi_._ Kaoru had to raise her eyebrows at that.

Yosuke's children often stayed with her, making her laugh with their stories. From times to times, she caught Kenshin's eyes on her when she was with Sakura and Inoe and when their eyes met, he gave him his true smile. The smile before they had dinner at Akabeko after she received the first letter from Fujiya-san, and her heart raced wildly in her chest.

That night, Kaoru sat on the engawa with her yukata on staring at the night sky. Now that the business in this dojo was over, she and Kenshin could return to Tokyo. And then, what would happen next? Were they going back as best friends again? She hoped not. Kaoru sighed sadly and lowered her head.

They had spent many nights together, sharing her futon. She learned Kenshin loved to cuddle, she strongly believed the reason had to be that he hadn't had anyone to share that kind of affectionate gestures before in his life. There are so many things she didn't know about Kenshin. Kaoru didn't know what she was supposed to do now if her relationship with Kenshin would be back to square one.

_He proposed to you. That has to be something, ne?_

Suddenly, she felt someone wrap a gi around her shoulders and Kaoru gasped.

"The sad face doesn't fit you, Kaoru-dono, that it doesn't."

Kaoru turned her head to see Kenshin on a light kimono standing behind her with his hair down. She glanced at the gi and recognized it was the dark gi that the redhead had worn when he first came to Fujiya dojo_._ Without saying anything, Kenshin sat next to Kaoru and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kaoru instinctively leaned her head onto Kenshin's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Kaoru smiled. "Much better. Thank you for your help, Kenshin."

"It's nothing."

Kaoru sighed. "I can't wait to go home. I wonder if my dojo is alright."

Kenshin chuckled. "Well, knowing Yahiko, it is alright. He seemed to know I would come here sooner or later, although he managed to push me sooner."

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows and shifted until her eyes met with Kenshin's. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kenshin smiled, too innocently to Kaoru's liking. "Let's just say he gave this one some pointers."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "What did Yahiko say? Ugh…I can't believe this." She stared accusingly at Kenshin. "So, you didn't plan to come here at first?"

"Actually, I did."

"And you finally came because you were worried about me, is that it? You assumed I would be incapable to help Fujiya-san." Kaoru huffed in annoyance. "I hate you for not trusting me."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows playfully. "Hontoni? Because if my memory serves me right, before leaving Tokyo, you told me that you could never hate me. Besides, you know you don't hate me. You love me, after all."

Kaoru blinked rapidly. "W-what? Who told you that?"

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru's bandage and his eyes glinted. "A bird with a broken wing."

Kaoru froze and her blurry memory before passing out flashed in her mind, as her cheeks pinked.

"You…you heard?"

"Of course I did."

"And how did you feel?"

Kenshin tilted his head. "Happy."

Kaoru's heart froze.

"Only happy?"

Kenshin smiled and flicked Kaoru's nose playfully. "And I love you too."And Kenshin would never forget Kaoru's face the moment he said those words.

"It's not that I didn't think you were capable of helping Fujiya-san," he continued. "I know you are strong and very much a warrior. If it is my sin to worry about you constantly and be protective of you, let it be my sin until I die."

Kaoru gaped.

"You promised me you would give me your answer."

Kaoru blinked rapidly. "Answer?"

"To my proposal."

"Oh."_'Yes, Kenshin would never forget that, wouldn't he'_ Kaoru thought in her mind.

"Just '_oh' _?"

"Are you sure it's me that you want by your side?"

Kenshin's eyes fixed at Kaoru. "Yes."

"I can't cook."

"I love cooking for you."

"I'm not a proper lady."

"I beg to differ."

"I'm a tomboy."

"You are beautiful."

At those words, Kaoru stopped.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru's eyes with tenderness. "What holds you back, koishii? I followed you here only to be with you. There's no home for me without you."

Kaoru lowered her eyes.

And slowly, Kenshin smoothed Kaoru's bang and his hand lingered on her cheek before moved to her chin and lifted her face to look into his eyes.

"Tell me."

His voice was the softest one Kaoru ever heard since she met him.

And his hand…

The hand that had taken away so many lives in the war, yet, right now was caressing her face with so much unspoken love. If she was not sitting, Kaoru was sure she might collapse over the intense feeling.

"Do you still have someone else in your heart?" Kaoru asked with equally soft voice.

Kenshin smiled a little. "Even if I do, it will be not more than a memory. I was not entirely a man when it happened. I didn't know what I wanted for me. But now…" He caressed Kaoru's long hair. "I want us to be happy, together."

Kaoru blinked again and her heart thumped. And she decided this was the time she wanted to ask the important question.

"Would you…would you have ever told me about her even if Enishi hadn't shown up?"

Kenshin froze for a moment, his hand stilled on her hair. Kaoru held Kenshin's gaze steadily.

"I…would have, still," Kenshin answered in very gentle voice, surprising both Kaoru and also himself.

It was true, though. He was going to tell Kaoru about his first wife after the battle in Kyoto, for he knew he loved Kaoru. And the first thing a relationship required is honesty and trust. He didn't care enough for it once, he didn't want to make the same mistake again.

"You…would?" Kaoru asked in a daze.

Kenshin nodded and lowered his hand. "I planned to tell you how I felt after Kyoto, and about Tomoe too. But then, Enishi beat me to it." He looked at Kaoru again. "I'm sorry for everything-"

"Don't! Kenshin, don't apologize!" Kaoru said quickly_._

"You are the most amazing person, koishii." He ignored Kaoru's remark and went on. "I know you might feel hurt as I didn't tell you the truth right away, but you still went out of your way to help me by asking Misao and Aoshi to retrieve Tomoe's diary. I'm so unworthy of you."

Kaoru's heart beat faster. "Kenshin…"

With a soft look, his eyes met with Kaoru's. "You have given me everything and now I will do the same for you. With you, I feel alive. With you, I'm only Kenshin, not the rurouni or the Battousai. You see me for the man that I am, the one that no one is able to see, even from the beginning."

And then, Kenshin held both of Kaoru's hands. "Let me stay by your side, Kaoru. Either as your friend, best friend, protector, it's your choice. Though to be truthful, I prefer more than that." He smirked playfully, in a flash, the moody Kenshin was gone, much to Kaoru's bewilderment.

Kaoru raised her eyebrows over the sudden mood change, and she laughed breathlessly. "Oh Kami…I didn't know you had it in you, Kenshin."

Kenshin grinned. "Just to make up for the lost time." And then, his gaze softened again. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru pursed her lips. After getting her answer, she finally made her decision. She, too, would stay by Kenshin's side. "We can be more than that, but first…" Kaoru glanced at her bandage. "This should go off first."

Kenshin laughed softly and embraced Kaoru again.

"Anything you want, koishii."

They stared at the stars together and Kenshin ignored several ki around him, especially Hideo's. He knew some of the students were peeking on them and Kenshin's selfish male pride soared. A lot of men here and back in Tokyo, but the girl in his arm had chosen him despite of everything.


	16. Chapter 15

**Rating:** PG to T

**Warnings:**

\- Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

\- Mentions kissing and slight intimate moment, but nothing graphic. You can say a T-rated getting hot.

**Disclaimer:** I'm still playing with Nobuhiro-sensei's sand box.

**Notes:**

\- Since there is one chapter left, you don't need to wait for long to find the ending. This story will come to an end this week.

\- And yes, this is also my fave chapter.

\- Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts, and faves. The journey is almost over, minna-san :)

**Beta:** orchid14

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After another week, Kaoru's bandage was finally taken away. Dr. Naruse strictly told Kaoru to take everything easy, meaning she couldn't practice Kendo yet. Kaoru only nodded sadly.

Today she sat on the engawa, watching Kenshin playing with Sakura and Inoe. Kenshin, blindfolded, was trying to catch one of the girls while they were laughing and running around the garden. Kaoru laughed light-heartedly. Kenshin was able to sense the girls' ki and in all actuality, he could have caught them easily, but hearing the girls' laughter made him acts if he didn't know what to do with them.

Kaoru turned her head when she heard someone approached her. Her eyes met with Hideo's and she smiled. Hideo returned her smile and slowly sat next to her. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Kenshin tensed a bit, but continued playing with Yosuke's children.

"How is your shoulder, Kamiya-san?" Hideo asked.

"It's better now, thank you. And your arm?"

Hideo moved his left arm slightly and gave Kaoru a playful smirk. Kaoru grinned. Then both of them watchedKenshin who was still trying to catch the girls.

"You will return to Tokyo soon, I believe?"

Kaoru sighed. "Yes. When Naruse-sensei told me I was physically fit to be on a journey, I decided it's time for me to go home. It's been too long for me."

Hideo hummed. "I'm sure it was_ him _who convinced you to go home, too, am I right?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin tenderly. "Part of it. Kenshin or not, I will go back because Kamiya Dojo is my home. I'm just happy he also thinks the same."

Hideo nodded knowingly. "It appears you already made your decision." He lowered his eyes. "Since Himura-san's arrival, the rumors were that he was the Hitokiri Battousai." Hideo slowly glanced at Kaoru, but the girl only smiled, her eyes never leaving Kenshin.

"He is…" Kaoru paused before saying. "Himura Kenshin."

Hideo stared at Kaoru. He finally realized Kaoru was aware about it all along, but in her eyes Himura-san was only Himura Kenshin, not the infamous manslayer in the past or the man who survived the war. Hideo nodded again and looked at the garden. Kenshin had already caught Inoe.

"I hope he knows how special you are, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru inhaled. She knew she had to say something about Hideo's feelings for her. With one resolve, she turned to look at the young man and smiled meaningfully. "I'm sure you can find love just like I have for Kenshin someday."

Hideo could only chuckle, wishing it was true, and his eyes glinted with humor. "I guess I'm expecting a wedding invitation soon."

"Eh?" Kaoru blushed furiously.

At the same moment, Kenshin decided the playing time was over. He easily caught Sakura and released his blindfold. The girls clapped their hands and giggled happily. Kenshin grinned and turned his head to look at Kaoru. She sat there, with her hair loose and light kimono, smiling happily at him. Kenshin smiled back, giving Kaoru his true smile. He had heard their conversation earlier, especially what Hideo said about a wedding.

He had married once, but it was different. It just happened. Though he fell in love with his late wife, everything was not real. When he learned the real reason Tomoe was with him in the first place, between his guilt and love, he also torn for being betrayed. Marriage was something he didn't even dreamed in his years of wandering, but everything changed when he met Kaoru. He couldn't lie the fact he was attracted to Kaoru since the day he met her. That brave girl with her bokken pointed at him, beneath her strong attitude was kindness and the gentle heart of a woman. It took the event in Kyoto to make him realize how he truly felt for Kaoru.

Which was love.

Kaoru shielded herself for him in the name of love, just like she shielded herself for him when Enishi wanted to end his life. His unworthy one, but Kaoru saw him in high regard. In her eyes, he was worthy of her.

This time, Kenshin wanted to make everything real. He loved Kaoru and she loved him. And he would make a wedding happen for both of their sakes. His mind wondered briefly to the wallet under his sleeve.

He couldn't wait to make Kaoru his.

x

At night, they both lay on the futon. Kaoru lay her head on Kenshin's shoulder and Kenshin wrapped his arm around Kaoru's body protectively. They enjoyed the silent moment with Kenshin playing with Kaoru's hair and Kaoru listened to Kenshin's heartbeats.

"How long have you been sleeping like that?" Suddenly Kaoru asked. Kenshin's warmth sipped through the thin fabric of their yukata to comfort her.

"While sitting?"

"Yes."

"Since we returned to Tokyo from the island."

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows and shifted so their eyes met. "It's been that long?"

Kenshin gave Kaoru a smile and with his free hand, caressing Kaoru's face. "The thought of losing you was too much for me to handle. I can't lose you again, but I also didn't know if you still want me after everything had happened."

"Kenshin…"

"Since we met, you have endured so much. Being kidnapped, hurt and the last, Enishi took you away from me. I caused you too much pain, Kaoru."

Kenshin let out a soft sigh, but the look in Kaoru's eyes told him she had already chosen him despite everything and that encouraged him to do his next move.

Slowly, he inched closer. His target was those soft lips which he always imagined kissing it. Didn't want to lose his nerve, Kenshin slowly captured Kaoru's lips into soft kiss. Kaoru, however, didn't expect Kenshin to kiss her. Not that she didn't want it, it was just she was inexperienced and this was her first kiss. Kenshin was still kissing her, and finally following her instinct, she closed her eyes and deliberately returned his kiss. Kenshin groaned lightly and their kiss turned a little fierce. He shifted his body so Kaoru was lying on her back. Kaoru felt her body burned, her hand moved slowly from Kenshin's waist to his shoulder and then, her fingers on his hair, unbinding his ponytail causing the red locks loose freely around their bodies. To her surprise, it was soft and Kaoru couldn't resist curling her fingers into those red locks.

Kenshin also felt his desire awaken, the feeling he hadn't experienced for so long. The only night he had, it was more like carried away and being insinuated. This night, he wanted it and the young woman beneath him also wanted it. They both loved each other and they had no secrets. He hissed and stopped his kissing when he felt Kaoru's fingers in his hair, giving it a little tug, which he admitted he liked it very much. If he didn't stop, Kenshin was afraid he would do something improperly, not to mention the lower part of his body also gave him the sign to make Kaoru his woman in every sense of the word.

_Later._

He chanted over and over. Mostly not in this place which was not their home.

"Is…is there something wrong?" Kaoru asked hesitantly when Kenshin suddenly ended their kiss, being afraid she had made a mistake.

Kenshin smiled softly. "Iie, koishii." He assured her. "I was just afraid it was too much and we are in Fujiya-san's home."

Kaoru's face turned red. "Oh…"

Kenshin lifted Kaoru's chin and kissed her again, and he found it was hard to resist those soft lips. He wondered how he could restrain himself not to touch her or kiss her for now their barrier was broken. He couldn't wait to go back to Tokyo.

"Thank you, koishii," Kenshin said softly to her lips.

"For what?"

"For trusting me. For coming back to me. For giving me everything. For your love." Kenshin stared at Kaoru deeply. "I belong to you."

"Oh, Kenshin…" Kaoru's eyes watered.

Kenshin kissed Kaoru's forehead and positioned her head on his shoulder once more, closing his eyes. "Sleep, koishii."

Kaoru smiled and closed her eyes and both of them slept peacefully.

x

Dr. Naruse stated Kaoru was able go on a journey several days later. The night before Kaoru left for Tokyo, she sat across Yosuke, per the master request, enjoying her tea.

"This dojo will not be the same without you, Kaoru," the master said with a hint of sadness.

Kaorufelt the same. Fujiya Dojo almost felt like home, but she also wanted to go home in Tokyo.

"I'm going to miss this place, Yosuke-san. I'm going to miss your children too. I wish you would start teaching them Kendo because you haven't taught them any"_. _She smiled at Yosuke. "I promise I'll come to visit or you can visit me in Tokyo sometime."

Yosuke sipped his tea and nodded. "Yes, I agree with you. Sakura and Inoe have natural talents." He, once, resisted teaching his daughters, but Kaoru changed his perspective. Yosuke put down his cup and stared at Kaoru. "Thank you so much for everything, Kaoru. And of course, to Himura-san as well. This dojo finally has its peace."

Kaoru blushed slightly and Yosuke hid his smile.

"When I visited your home, you were only 6 or 7 years old," the master said. "You carried your shinai all over the place. I joked with your father what kind of man your husband would be and your father only smiled while staring at you. He said 'the man who will become Kaoru's husband is the one who can see her beauty under her love for Kendo'. I guess Himura-san fits the role."

Kaoru lowered her head. Mixed feelings filled her heart. Her father rarely discussed about the prospect of her future significant other before going off to war, but after what Yosuke-san had said, it seemed her father already knew what kind of man who could capture her heart.

"I wish Koshijiro had met Himura-san so he could see how true his words turned out to be."

Kaoru silently agreed.

Yosuke blew a breath and then gave Kaoru another smile."I'm so happy for you, Kaoru. I wish both of you happiness."

Kaoru's eyes softened and she bowed low to Yosuke. "Arigatou, Yosuke-san."

x

When Kaoru went to bed, it was Kenshin's turn who sat across to Yosuke. For the redhead swordsman, Yosuke served sake. Kenshin raised his eyebrows playfully.

"To celebrate the moment," Yosuke told him with a smile in his eyes.

Kenshin chuckled. "I'm not very good with sake, that I'm not, Fujiya-san, but to honor your request, I can drink one or two cups."

They both drank their first sip and put the cup down.

"I want to say thank you for your help, Himura-san. If it weren't for you, this dojo would still be subjected to Kobayashi's bullying."

Kenshin shook his head. "Iie, Fujiya-san. You have to save your gratitude for Kaoru. But for her, I wouldn't be here and wouldn't have confessed my feelings." He smiled softly. "She also saved my life."

Yosuke nodded and pursed his lips. "I hope after this you are no longer Kaoru's friend."

Kenshin blinked and stared at Yosuke who was trying to hide his grin behind his cup. Kenshin smirked.

"Yes, I hope so, too."

Yosuke hummed. After finishing his second sake, he asked, "How was your sake, Himura-san?"

Kenshin's lips quirked and sipped his. He smiled tenderly. "It's…delicious."

They both looked at each other meaningfully before having their third sake and ended their conversation.

x

The day of Kaoru and Kenshin's departure to Tokyo was the day full with bittersweet moments. Sakura and Inoe couldn't stop crying and hugged Kaoru tightly.

"Promise us to visit again, Kamiya-san," Inoe said, wiping her tears.

Kaoru tried her best not to cry. She only smiled and kissed Inoe's cheek. "Yes, I promise."

"Don't forget us," Sakura chirped.

"Of course not. Don't forget to keep practice, okay? You can go see me in Tokyo and then show me what your father taught you."

Both girls nodded and hugged Kaoru once more. When they finally let go of their embrace, Kaoru stood in front of Yosuke and bowed slightly to the master.

"Thank you for everything during my stay at your place, Yosuke-san."

Yosuke smiled slightly. "Don't mention it, Kaoru. Have a safe trip. Send my regards to your apprentice and students in Tokyo." He quirked his eyebrow. "And I'm waiting for your wedding invitation."

Kaoru blushed deeply. "Ha….hai, Yosuke-san."

Kaoru bowed again and looked at Yosuke's students. They all bowed at her respectfully and she eyed Hideo. The young man only gave her his smile and Kaoru smiled back. Kenshin also bowed slightly to Yosuke before taking Kaoru's hand. With a heavy heart, Kaoru welcomed Kenshin's hand and turned around. They started walking with Sakura and Inoe's voices wishing them a safe trip to Tokyo and reminding them to visit.

x

Kaoru breathed the sigh of relief when they arrived at Kamiya Dojo. Although she was in better condition, but she also felt tired. During their journey home by train, Kaoru only leaned onto Kenshin's shoulder while her beloved comforted her with his embrace. Kenshin sensed Kaoru's tiredness and wrapped his arm around Kaoru's shoulders.

"Are you alright, koishii?" He asked tenderly.

"Hai, Kenshin. I just need to lie down." She grimaced and touched her shoulder.

Kenshin nodded in understanding and opened the front gate of their home. The sound of gate opened greeted them and a young boy ran from the inside.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! Oh Kami…you're back!" Yahiko shouted happily and hugged Kaoru.

"Oop…" Kaoru winced for Yahiko slammed his body to her quite hard, causing her shoulder a little pain.

"Yahiko!" Kenshin warned the boy.

Yahiko quickly released his hug and watched Kaoru touched her right shoulder and Kenshin wrapped his arm protectively around his sensei with a glare in his eyes. The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "Kaoru, what happened to your shoulder?"

"It's a long story. Kaoru-dono must rest now," Kenshin answered the question instead.

"O…kay," Yahiko said slowly.

Kenshin smiled again at Kaoru. "Let's have you rest, koishii. I'll prepare dinner."

"Thank you, Kenshin," Kaoru said in gratitude.

Kenshin walked Kaoru to her room, ignoring Yahiko while Kaoru's apprentice raised his eyebrows.

"Koishii? Boy, I sure missed a lot of interesting moments."

x

In the morning, Kenshin woke up with empty space next to him. With his quick reflexes, he changed his messy yukata to a gi and hakama. When he tied his hakama, his mind wondered briefly to last night when he and Kaoru started to explore more. Their kisses, her hands on his body, his hands on hers, how soft her neck was with the scent of jasmine made his body swimming with desires…they could be more at ease since they were at home. Kenshin shook his head. It was not time for that. Looking for Kaoru was more important.

He got out from the bedroom and sharpened his ki around the dojo. Kenshin frowned when he couldn't sense Kaoru's.

_Kami…can I just have a peaceful moment with my beloved?_

He looked over the rooms in the dojo and then stopped when he saw the back gate was slightly opened. Kenshin quickly went to the back gate and after several steps, he sensed her ki and saw Kaoru stand in front of a piece of empty land. Her eyes had the faraway look. Kenshin took a deep breath, relieved that she was alright and slowly approached Kaoru.

Kaoru was standing in front of his father's property, the space which she had planned to grow her own farm. She woke up early this morning and left Kenshin in their futon, for she didn't have the heart to wake him. She smiled when a warm arm wrapped around her waist.

"Ohayo, koishii," Kenshin whispered in her ear.

"Ohayo, Kenshin," Kaoru replied.

"What are you doing here so early?"

Kaoru smiled wistfully. "This space is my father's. I plan to grow something here just in case the time will come when I can't teach anymore."

Kenshin blinked. So, that was the reason why Kaoru was doing farming in Yokohama.

"Is that why you learn how to farm with Fujiya-san?" Kenshin had to ask the question.

Kaoru blushed a little. "Yes."

Kenshin tightened his arm around Kaoru's waist and hid his face on Kaoru's hair. This young woman was amazing. She even still thought about the dojo and mostly the people in it when she was away and had to deal with a difficult situation. Whatever she was planning to do in the future, he would be by her side.

And for that, Kenshin didn't want to wait anymore.

"When do you wish to get married, koishii?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Nani?"

Kenshin slowly released his arm from Kaoru's waist and shifted his body in front of Kaoru. "I want us to get married soon."

Kaoru could feel her heart beat quicken. "But, Kenshin…I need a wedding kimono, I need to pay the fees and I don't have a lot of money-"

"Don't worry about the money," Kenshin cut in quickly.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin in surprise.

"Yamagata-san gave me money for my help in Kyoto…and after the Enishi incident. Actually, I wanted to give some of it to you," He grimaced, wondering why it took Yokohama event to make this happen. "As for farming…" Kenshin looked at Kaoru deeply, as if trying to tell her a little about his past. "I'm a farmer's son. I can help you, if you'll have me."

"You are from a farmer family? I never knew that," Kaoru said in a surprise tone.

Kenshin's lips quirked a slight smile.

Honesty and trust.

"I want to show you where I came from, koishii. But, first, I want you to get better and after that, we could have another journey before or after we get married. The choice is yours."

Kaoru couldn't stop her tears this time and she wrapped her arms around Kenshin's waist and hugged him tightly. Kenshin returned Kaoru's hug and buried his nose in her hair. The scent of jasmine calmed his mind.

_My Kaoru. We belong to each other._


	17. Epilogue

**Rating:** PG to T

**Warnings:**

\- Some parts are manga-ish, but the characters are mostly based on the live action movies. More mature.

\- Mentions kissing and slight intimate moment, but nothing graphic. You can say another T-rated getting hot. This is also my fave chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I'm still playing with Nobuhiro-sensei's sand box.

**Notes:**

\- The infamous five years later epilogue. Answering some questions from the review, sorry, no details for their journey or wedding. Some authors already did it before me. "As the Future Awaits" by GoldAngel2 or "Into The Past" by Scarred Sword Heart (hello there, girl, eheee...) pretty much give the picture of their journey, as for the wedding, I'm sure the RK fanfic archives have something for you.

\- I posted this chapter on Kenshin's birth date according to RK wiki. This is the last chappie *sniff sadly*

**Beta:** orchid14

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Five years later_

Kenshin leaned his body on the tree in front of the training hall with closed eyes. The sounds of students practiced in the training hall prompted his lips to slowly quirk into a smile.

It had been five years.

Wonderful five years.

Two weeks after their return to Tokyo, Kaoru stated she was ready for another adventure and that was when he took Kaoru to show her the village he was born…well, what was remain of it, and the field when he first met with his Shishou. Kaoru was surprised after learning about his past, but before they left the field, Kaoru took his hand and said to him her gratitude for letting her know his origins and stated it was time for them to have their future. Kenshin couldn't be happier to hear that.

After that, they visited his Shishou's hut. His master's smirk indicated he knew Kenshin's intention and gave them hint he would come down from the mountain when Kenshin and Kaoru tied the knot. He was sure his and Kaoru's face were flushing red.

As Kenshin's predicted to Yosuke that their shinobi friends knew about Yokohama, when they arrived at Aoiya, Misao scowled them over the event in Fujiya's Dojo. She was glad everything had turned out to be alright. She even said she had been keeping an eye for Kobayashi and the corrupt officer. For all Kenshin and Kaoru knew, the government took away all their properties and left both of them penniless.

They also visited Tomoe's grave, it was actually Kaoru's request, which surprised him, but he relented in the end. He didn't say much to his late wife, only told her he would move forward and shared his life with Kaoru from now on. He also wished Tomoe happiness in her afterlife. Kenshin didn't ask what Kaoru wished for Tomoe. Seeing her content face, he knew everything finally was alright.

And then finally, the wedding. It was held four months after their journey back to Kyoto. It was the happiest day in his life. They invited their friends to Tokyo, Kaoru's students from her own dojo and nearby dojos, a lot of officers_,_ including Yamagata-san, their friends in Kyoto and the people in Fujiya Dojo, of course. Even his Shishou kept his promise to come down from the mountain, and Kenshin had just realized how popular he and Kaoru were by the number of the guests arrived.

And…their wedding night. Kenshin's mind floated to that night when they gave in to each other completely. Kaoru looked at him with so much love, she gave herself to him and only him…no pretenses, no secrets, and just pure love between them. The pleasures, the moans…

They had quite an energetic night. And an eventful morning…

A slight move in Kenshin's lap alerted him as he opened his eyes, breaking him from his daydreaming. A 4-year-old-boy with red hair, thanks to which Tae-dono said the boy was his mini version, stirred on his lap, but wasn't completely awake from his slumber. Kenshin smiled and caressed the boy's hair.

During his wandering years, he often imagined what it would feel like to have a child of his own whenever children were playing with him, but he was trapped in his guilt by then and the idea of having a child was only an idea. Since he met Kaoru, he saw how she taught the younger students in the dojo and how they loved and respected her. Remembering how Yosuke's children adored her, he knew Kaoru would be a great mother.

He often pictured having a family with Kaoru and a child of their own.

When Kaoru told him she was pregnant with his child, Kenshin was beyond happy. Himura Kenji was born a year after their marriage. It was also another happiest day in Kenshin's life. In his arm, lied a baby boy with hair just like his. With so many feelings, Kenshin kissed his son's forehead with teary eyes.

Kenji quickly showed everyone he had amazing talent in swordmanship. He could imitate katas of Kamiya Kasshin just by watching Yahiko when he was teaching and Yahiko and his wife hadn't even begun teaching the young boy yet. Today, they just finished their playing time with their shinai.

The farm which Kaoru had planned in the beginning was also growing as he and his wife wished. They now had their own vegetables and radishes, it eased Kaoru's mind when her pregnancy wouldn't allow her to teach Kendo although Kenshin also helped bringing money into their house by helping with police work sometimes. They often took Kenji too to the farm and the boy showed interest in farming as well. Since Kaoru was not teaching full time anymore and Yahiko took her position as the shihondai in the dojo, farming became one of their quality times.

Kenshin closed his eyes again. He already gave sakabatou to Yahiko as a present for his genpuku ceremony. He couldn't use Hiten Mitsurugi any longer. He didn't know what the future held for his son, Kenji. His past someday would catch up again and when the time came, he had Kaoru by his side to face it together.

"Excuse me. Here's a mail for Himura-san."

The sound of a mailman alerted Kenshin and he opened his eyes. With furrowed eyebrows, he carefully scooped Kenji up and the boy continued to sleep in Kenshin's arm. Kenshin got up and walked to the front gate. A mailman smiled at him and gave him a letter. He bowed slightly before turning around and Kenshin looked over the mail, Kenji still sleeping in his arm.

He frowned when he saw a Yokohama's stamp. The last time he and Kaoru received a letter from Yokohama was when Fujiya-san let them know he would come to the wedding.

What is it this time?

x

Kaoru excused herself to take Kenji to bed after they had their dinner, leaving Kenshin to clean the kitchen and the dishes. He stopped momentarily and pulled out the letter from under his sleeve. He eyed the letter and had a battle inside his head whether he gave it to his wife or not, and then he decided he should wait until tomorrow, for he wanted a quality time with his beautiful wife tonight.

After checking all the doors in the dojo and made sure Kenji was asleep, Kenshin opened the shoji of his room and Kaoru's. His wife was already in her yukata, combing her long black hair and Kenshin felt his desire grew.

He slowly changed into his yukata and sat behind Kaoru and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her jasmine scent.

Kaoru giggled over her husband's attentive gesture. "Our son still asleep, anata?"

Kenshin's lips cast into a small smile. He always felt funny things in his body every time Kaoru called him like that.

"Hai, koishii."

Kaoru hummed and continued to comb her hair. "Is something bothering you today?"

Kenshin froze and his body slumped. After five years of marriage, she was perceptive as ever. She must have sensed his changing mood since afternoon after the mailman came. He was hoping Kaoru didn't have to read the letter or at least not tonight, but Kaoru would be disappointed if she knew he was hiding it from her. He had no other choice than be honest. Without saying a word, Kenshin moved to his folded gi next to their futon and pulled out what the mailman gave to him this afternoon. Kaoru tilted her head when Kenshin showed her the letter.

"From Yokohama," Kenshin said shortly.

Kaoru's eyes flashed her surprise. "Oh."

He approached Kaoru and resumed his position earlier, behind her back, while Kaoru put down her comb and tore the letter open. Kenshin didn't want to know what the letter was about, he distracted himself with the scent of jasmine which belonged to his wife. He began kissing Kaoru's hair.

"What does it say?" Kenshin said with husky voice, hoping he could distract his wife from the letter.

"Yosuke-san said Sakura and Inoe would come to visit next week, if that's alright with us. And Kato-san's wedding is next month."

Kenshin stopped his kissing and Kaoru had to hide her smile.

Kenshin would never forget Hideo's bluntness, but he also couldn't blame him to have romantic feelings towards his wife at that time. Hideo came to Tokyo on he and Kaoru's wedding day, he wished them happiness, definitely, but Kenshin also could sense his disappointment. It was a good thing the young man finally got married.

"That's good for him," Kenshin said flatly, leaning his chin on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Are you still jealous of Kato-san? Even now?" Kaoru asked Kenshin with the hint of smile in her tone.

"Kato-san and I had a brief conversation when I came to Fujiya-san's dojo. He didn't say he fancied you, but he was upset why I didn't do anything when your feelings for me were so clear." Kenshin huffed like an irritated boy. "Even now after you became mine and the mother of my child, some men still look at you with admiration. As if they didn't know you belonged to me already."

"Oh, anata…" Kaoru shifted and their eyes met. She caressed his face and the fading scar on his left cheek. "Is this letter the reason of why you've been so moody all afternoon?"

Kenshin nodded guiltily. "I was worried if Fujiya-san asked you to come to his place again." Especially when his wife almost lost her life there.

Kaoru chuckled. "Anata, you are thinking so much sometimes. Even if he had, I would have sent Yahiko to help. He is mature enough." She flicked Kenshin's nose. "And forget the jealousy thing. You do know I belonged to you from the start."

Kenshin smirked and his eyes gleamed, feeling elated he finally could have Kaoru for himself after a long day. "Good. And now let me show you how we belong to each other, koishii."

Kaoru gave a childish giggle before Kenshin captured his wife in a deep passionate kiss. The letter forgotten and their yukatas discarded, their hands touched each other's body eagerly, and the shadows in their bedroom wall illuminated their intimate connection.

They moved together until they found their release and lay afterwards with Kenshin on top of Kaoru, legs still entwined, bodies still pressed against each other, sated and happy.

Kenshin lifted up his body slightly and smiled tenderly to Kaoru. "Aishiteru, koishii."

Kaoru returned her husband's smile. "Aishiteru, anata."

Kenshin kissed Kaoru's forehead and her lips before lying again on top of her. His face nuzzled on her neck. His breathing was soft, he probably already asleep.

Kaoru caressed Kenshin's hair. His hair was short now, her husband decided to cut it not long after their son was born. Sometimes she missed his long hair, but she understood why Kenshin wanted his hair different from before. It was his sign to leave the past behind him and to embrace his future.

Kaoru smiled contently and closed her eyes.

Kaoru understood her husband's weariness over anything related to Yokohama although never serious thing ever happened to Fujiya Dojo after Kobayashi's last attack. Kenshin always had been overprotective of her. Kaoru never felt worries, though, for Misao told her she was still watching the dojo for Kaoru. Kaoru knew Yosuke-san always had protection from the Oniwabanshuu.

This year would be the first year they went to Kyoto for the Obon festival since they had Kenji. Kaoru never told Kenshin about the dream she had when she was in between life and death. Not that she didn't want to tell him, she thought that was the 'girl talk' between her and Tomoe-san. And she understood what her meant by having a long journey with Kenshin.

If there had been no Yokohama, she wouldn't feel the happiness of being Kenshin's wife and being a mother. She thanked Kami-sama for everything, for giving Kenshin the courage to follow her, most of all to convince her to come back home with him and married him.

Kaoru sighed when she felt Kenshin tightened his hold on her waist and nuzzled her neck deeper.

This was indeed where she belonged.

-Owari-

* * *

**End note:**

As the journey ends, I would like to say thank you to all my readers out there. After this, I'm taking a break from writing due to my RL. When I have time, I'll start to write another Kenji story or perhaps a one-shot when Kaoru and Kenshin attend Hideo's wedding. That would be fun *grin* Also, thank you to my beta, orchid14, for your patience and red pens. Hopefully, we can work together again in the future.

So, before I hit the complete button, kindly to leave your review.

I'll see you around, minna-san.

Ja ne…


End file.
